Flaming Sakura
by katerinaaqu
Summary: The young businessman visits Kyoto with his little brother to watch the Sakura festival. What he didn't expect was to be completely charmed by a dancer and see how lonely he is without him. Prideshipping fic. Image by Black-Wren (DA). Please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The days had become warm…too warm for his tastes. That was what Seto Kaiba, the young CEO was thinking while typing on his computer. Even if the barely turned 20 years old President of Kaiba Corporation was living up to his name as a "workaholic" having a large window right behind him, the sunlight filling the entire office plenty and bright and with the warm days that had come, even he had found trouble concentrating to his work and wouldn't help the temptation taking glances outside over his shoulder. It was spring and the cherry trees had bloomed almost completely, painting the gray city of Domino with their white and pink color. What a beautiful sight…

"…for stupid romantic thoughts!"

Seto Kaiba immediately said inside his head, snapping himself back to reality and the statistics in his computer. People who knew him (and those who didn't) knew he was a bright young man indeed. He had taken the company over from his stepfather since the day he was only fourteen years of age. He had turned it into a gaming company from a gun company at the age of 16. He had made his company the largest company for games in the world when he was 18 and now in his 20s he had managed to open and entire chain of amusement parks all over Japan and two in America. No one could say he wasn't charismatic, not even his enemies. He was a person to be feared by his enemies and even adored by his colleges (not for any other reason but because of the money he was bringing to them and his intelligence). However the amount of pressure he was receiving every day had made him rigid, cold and arrogant, caring only for himself and his little brother Mokuba. His little brother adored him and admired him almost like God. Seto knew it, this was touching his frozen heart from time to time…

And he was handsome. Really handsome. Tall with icy-blue eyes, was a man every woman desired to have by her side but no matter what, Seto Kaiba never showed any other interest to anything else but his work and brother. Seto Kaiba seemed like a dream and nightmare at the same time, depending on how someone looked at him. Mokuba was the only one who knew how deeply his brother had suffered his entire life or how much he has been through in order to protect him or how much their stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, had mistreated him. Only he knew, and Seto Kaiba didn't need anyone else to know.

While Seto seemed ready to drift in his world of thoughts once more, his office door opened brashly to reveal a short, black-haired boy with black eyes (the exact opposite of him, maybe), who dashed within the room with a happy smile to his lips.

"Nii-sama!" he called out

"Mokuba!" came Seto Kaiba's rigid voice without even taking his eyes off his computer screen, "Be more quiet. It's a company here, not a playground"

Mokuba's lips formed a pout but only half-serious. He knew his brother never showed his affection (at least not in public) therefore he was used to his harsh behavior.

"Well…I'm here to ask you, can we go to Kyoto today?"

This sure did the job and Seto raised his eyes to look at his brother in disbelief.

"And why in all hells that might exist would I leave my company to go almost to the other side of Japan?"

His baby brother, though, wouldn't give up that easily.

"Well…it's the Ohanami Festival today so I thought we could go to the night festival together…you know…like family"

Kaiba fixed his blue tie that was giving color to his white suit.

"Not interested" he simply said

"Oh, come on! Today, I read in the newspaper, will be the brightest full moon of the century. There going to be lots of facilities there, and dancing performances everywhere! And perhaps many good-looking girls!"

Kaiba cocked up a brow.

"Aren't you a little too young to think about girls, Mokuba?"

"Oh, come on! Just for once! We won't have the chance to see a moon like this for one century!"

"Mokuba…"

"Please, Nii-sama! Please! Just for this once!"

Kaiba looked at him. He had clasped his hands together in a pleading movement and he had fastened his black eyes inside his blue ones. He knew first-handed that if Mokuba had something in mind, he wouldn't stop till he got it, and for some reason this time was one of those.

"Oh, alright!" he said in an annoyed voice (but in reality he was just defeated), "But only for this once and no exceptions! Heard me?"

Mokuba's face beamed with a bright smile and his eyes also sparkled happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Nii-sama!"

Seto Kaiba sighed towards the ceiling, leaving his brother…celebrate his success with his happy applauding and hopping around feeling his own head ready to explode.

"This is going to be a long day!" he thought miserably

* * *

It was late in the evening and the streets of Kyoto were packed with people walking side by side, sometimes having to push their way through. The lights of the countless benches with stuff were of all kind of shapes and colors, turning the night into day. Even in the dying twilight the pinkish flowers over their heads seemed to be making their presence known, yes, even now…

"Nii-sama! Let's go there next!" Mokuba said barely holding his excitement.

He was dressed in a traditional way like many people around him. He was wearing dark blue hakama with a baby-blue montuki that was decorated with yellow flowers. He had finished his appearance with white tabi shocks and joori.

"Stay close to me, Mokuba!" Seto Kaiba called trying really hard to keep up with his enthusiastic brother.

It was easily said than done cause Kaiba had trouble walk through so many people with his height while Mokuba was small and flexible like a small cat. He could easily move through the crowd and he didn't really mind it when he stepped over someone's foot or bumped into anyone in the process. Seto Kaiba was dressed in his usual white suit. He didn't want to change in a traditional outfit no matter what his little brother had said. The trip into their personal Blue Eyes White Dragon jet was fast and effortless however five minutes with Mokuba in the festivities and the young CEO felt as if he had run a marathon instead.

Mokuba was pulling him from one bench to the other. First they went for the traditional ice-cream cones (snow with syrup in other words) and next stop was the sushi bar. After that they had gone to buy squib baked on fire like the old times and after that for cotton candy. The day had passed really fast but for Seto Kaiba appeared like an eternity. He never was a fan of big crowds and people pushing each other but now here he was…trying seriously not to start yelling his lungs out to the next person who would bump into him, or the few people who would stop in their tracks to take another look at him, making sure he was Seto Kaiba in the flesh before continuing (thankfully) their walk without coming at him asking questions. Meanwhile, sometimes the cherry trees would start to "dance" in the rhythm of the wind, showering them with their white petals as they walked under their branches. A huge mass of crowd appeared to be moving in a human river towards the high stairs, which led towards a shrine; Akazakura Jinja. Mokuba was already close to the crowded stairs as he span around once to face his brother, who was coming right behind him, and tell him:

"Come on, Nii-sama! Hurry! We'll miss the show!"

Seto Kaiba sighed once more (he had lost counting how many times he had done it that evening) and walked towards the stairway. Soon they reached the top. The sun was long gone behind the horizon. As they reached the shrine, Mokuba insisted on going till the bell of the shrine to pray. Seto Kaiba did not believe in any god. He had stopped believing long time now. What it mattered to him was this world. Not some other up there. Even if the idea of waiting in an endless queue to throw a few coins there, ring the bell and pray wasn't at all attractive to him, he decided to do the favor to his little brother once more. So he waited with his hands in his pockets, without making the slightest sound of protest. When finally their turn came, Mokuba took out a few coins and threw them in the deep basket. He then pulled the thick rope to ring the bell once. He then clapped his hands together trice to make his presence known to the spirits before remain there to pray for a single moment and then left, to give his turn to the next person waiting behind him.

"What did you pray for, Mokuba?" Seto asked more out of common courtesy rather than real interest, since he didn't believe in prayers.

"For Mom and Dad be well where they are, for us be fine and always together and…" he looked up and his eyes sank within Seto's and for the first time that evening seemed so serious and concerned, "…and for you to find happiness at last…"

Seto sure thanked and congratulated himself, deep inside cause sure Mokuba had startled the wits out of him with that, but he didn't say a word. He only stopped in his tracks and the two brothers kept staring at each other when finally Seto broke his gaze away from Mokuba's saying.

"Of course we'll stay together. I will not let anyone take you away…as for happiness…I don't need it. I am just fine by myself…and with you"

That was all he said. Nothing more than that. Mokuba saw from the look of his eyes, and the way he started walking once more, that he didn't want to discuss it anymore. So he followed him and they both started to walk towards a platform where the dance performance of the shrine would take place… The moon had started to come out as if it was hiding right beneath the shrine and now was coming to this world…full and bright and huge even in its first moments…

* * *

A pair of Hyoshigi started giving the slow rhythm and soon the other percussions and soon flutes and samisens started giving the traditional melody. Right away many geisha girls dressed in pure-white kimonos with golden and pink details appeared on stage. Their hair was caught up in delicate buns and decorated with silk, white flowers. They started to dance perfectly synchronized with the music and with each other, moving airily and holding pinkish-white fans in their hands, moving them skillfully. The gathered audience was staring at the beautiful girls with the white faces and red lips. The first song ended and the dancers and musicians were applauded they way they deserved. Mokuba was enthusiastic once more actually. Seto was one of the few that didn't applaud but remained there with one hand in his pocket, simply staring at the stage, that had the full moon as background and the cherry blossoms all around as scenery. Suddenly the new song began to play. The dancers moved in a new formation but soon they opened way and a new figure appeared. The person was wearing a white mask of Noh that covered the face and characteristics. The person was wearing a kimono in an orange-red color like the color of fallen leaves in autumn and perhaps a hint of fire. His or her presence was so powerful on the stage that even Seto Kaiba couldn't help but stare pleasantly surprised. The new dancer suddenly flapped one of the two fans open and then the other one. All it took was two strong yet elegant moves to do so. Seto Kaiba realized how deeply he was staring holes through the new dancer cause he had managed to catch up the small detail of a pair of powerful, crimson eyes beneath the Noh white mask. Meanwhile the dancer was moving around with so much elegance that even the dancers from before seemed nothing in front of him/her. The talented artist seemed to be putting all the passion that existed in the world only to walk around and make the kimono flow around him/her as if he/she was flying or floating over water without sinking. The hands seemed to be moving as if having free will as the artist started to spin the fan on one finger while the other fan seemed t be staying still in front of the masked face.

Right after completing a full 360 degrees of turn, the dancer joined the fans together, forming a big fan, and started to move it as if the fan had transformed into a fish and was now flattering to get away from the fisherman's grip and get back into the sea and safety. As if Kaiba's legs had their own will, he found himself walking closer to the stage as the dancer had now thrown one of the fans in the air, using the second fan to do so, and caught it to his/her other free hand. The audience had left out a cry of surprise and impress as he/she did so. As the artist was moving that body right and left, back and forth and the fans appeared to be following, not the other way round, or perhaps it WAS the other way round after all. Seto Kaiba didn't know. Cherry blossoms and petals were showering the dancer like pure-white snow. Seto Kaiba was now observing the dancer with every detail.

His/Her body was small, barely the average of height even for Japanese person, and delicate like the petals falling around but Seto Kaiba couldn't say if that person was a female. On the contrary, for some reason there was so much power and determination in the masked artist's moves that Seto thought it would belong better to a male rather than a female. The soft, white tabi shocks and the reddish kimono were hiding the dancer's legs and feet. The glimpses of flesh to the person's wrists he took, made him wonder who their owner was, cause they weren't a pair of rough hands and arms of a male but delicate like female but once again, their grip onto the fans was so strong and determined that he didn't know. In his hands those two fans would turn from delicate rose petals going by the wind to sharp and dangerous like knives weapons from one moment to the other. What indeed looked interesting on that person was the strange tri-colored spiky hair he/she had. It looked like a wig. It should be a wig, Seto Kaiba thought.

The music became faster and more powerful and the next thing Kaiba knew was that his heart was flattering in his chest as if it wanted to beat its way out of his chest and join the dancer on the stage and…the music started to lower and the dancer finished by holding the two fans one parallel to the other, one over the other and finished with a small bow. For some reason Seto Kaiba felt a huge hole in his heart, as if it desired to be filled once more with this talented artist, as if Kaiba didn't want the dance to come to an end…

The audience was now ecstatic as they burst out applauding louder than any other moment that night and Seto Kaiba realized he was applauding with them, without even feeling himself moving his own arms and hands to do so.

"The dancer was incredible!" he thought he heard Mokuba's voice over the ecstatic rumbles and unstoppable applauding of every man, woman and child gathered there.

"Yes…" he barely mumbled, never taking his eyes from the masked dancer who was now offering small bows to his/her admirers, "…Indeed…"

And then the dancer removed the mask to reveal the most handsome male face Seto Kaiba ever laid eyes upon. The young man didn't seem older than 16 years old however his eyes were deep and sharp as if they could gaze deeply in his soul if the man wanted to and they were crimson red like fresh-drawn blood, perfectly toned by the red kimono he was wearing. His hair was indeed tri-colored and spiky in magenta, black and with bolt-like golden bangs framing his face… The full moon behind him was making his white skin look more than silver or porcelain and less than human flesh, as if the man himself was work of art.

Even after he had made the final bows and left the stage for good, Seto Kaiba found himself unable to turn his gaze anywhere else but the direction towards which the dancer had disappeared to. Even Mokuba's voice or the constant mumbling of the crowd around him seemed like a distant echo in his mind…and for the first time in his life Seto Kaiba was drawn in a world of silence with only one desire in his heart: See that dancer once more…

* * *

His feet were now leading him as though they had their own will and fast as if they had grown wings. He had left Mokuba wait for him or better…sleeping inside the jet while he was walking his way back towards the shrine. For some reason he was sure whatever he was searching for, could be found in there. The streets were now almost empty since the festivities were over. Even so, Seto Kaiba was pushing his way through, even if that was only one or two people walking there still. For some reason he felt so impatient that even an ant would appear in his way he would get frustrated… And so he marched as fast as he could and climbed the stairs once more…

Akazakura Jinja was now silent and only showered by the pale moonlight. There was a person in the empty yard, sweeping the remains of the festivities that took place in the afternoon. Seto Kaiba marched at him and held him by the collar harsher than he wanted to, but his impatience for some reason was growing fast and hard, like a thirsty man that seemed to be a meter away from crystal-clear water.

"Where is the man that danced here with the red kimono? Do you know?" he barked

The old man surpassed his first surprise and rasped out:

"Yes, of course…he…he lives here…in Akazakura Jinja…he…wait, young man wait!"

But Seto Kaiba was already storming towards the entrance of the shrine and opened the doors with one determined move. He marched his way down to empty, wooden hallways that reminded him of the old-fashioned palaces he had seen in history books, he had long ago left behind him the statue of Amaterasu, the goddess of Sky and Sun behind him in the main shrine as he had walked deeper into the rooms and hallways and here he was now, walking in a labyrinth of rice-paper doors and wooden floors with only his racing heart and a strange hunch guiding him. His footsteps led him towards a rice-paper door. He opened it and…he came face to face with that delicate back…the back dressed in the red silk…and the figure turned around to reveal the same face…but now he was not dressed in moonlight but with the weak flame of a candle close by and was not framed by cherry blossoms but from the rice-paper walls. For some reason Kaiba thought that the half-dark, fire's warm color and the simpler background suited the man more than the previous scenery but he seemed gorgeous nevertheless. He came face to face with those blood-colored eyes once more…

The tri-colored haired male seemed surprised only for a brief moment. Apparently he was ready to undress and perhaps prepare himself to sleep, however the surprise passed before his eyes as fast as the glow of the candle and gave its place to a small smile, or perhaps the illusion of a smirk hiding self-confidence, arrogance and beautiful, hypnotic power.

"Konbanwa…" he whispered in a deep charismatic voice that sent chills down Seto's spine, "How could I humbly offer you any kind of service that is in my power?"

Seto Kaiba noticed he was using the full forms of verbs and the polite way of saying "I" but they sounded foreign or unfitting for the voice he was hearing, in Seto's ears.

"There is no need to use the forms of speech that do not suit you!" Seto Kaiba said harshly, hoping his beating heart wouldn't betray him, "You better speak the way you usually do"

The boy's lips pulled up in an illusion of amused smirk.

"Oh is that so?" he said again, "So, you desire me to speak the way I usually do?"

Seto Kaiba had noticed that he changed it immediately. Now he spoke to a more straightforward way…a more powerful way… Yes, he was beautiful…oh, so beautiful…arrogant…elegant…

"That's better" Seto Kaiba said again coldly (not at all in harmony with his racing heart and blood)

The boy only smiled again.

"Well, how can I help you then?" he asked once more, "I never thought that someone would come to congratulate me for my performance in my home"

Seto Kaiba remained silent. The boy answered this silence with yet another amused smirk.

"Seto Kaiba, right?" he said, "I have seen your face in the news"

Seto Kaiba fought back the urge to throw some cold comment such as 'Oh so you know what news is?' judging from the 100% traditional environment around and the simple furniture so he only spat coldly.

"What's your name?"

…To earn another smirk…

"Is that a fan's question?"

"Will you answer all my questions with questions?" Seto Kaiba lost his patience, "I asked your name"

"It's Yami" the boy said amused, "Muto Yami"

"Yami?" Seto Kaiba raised a brow

"I know" Yami smirked, "Awkward right? Someone name his child 'darkness'…but I never really minded it anyway"

"Yami…" Seto Kaiba left the name run smoothly on his tongue and echo pleasantly down his soul. The ice around his heart had the first crack.

After a moment of silence passed between them, the boy named Yami spoke once more.

"So, how can I help you? Can I offer you something? Some tea maybe…?"

"Tea?"

"That's right. I always think it is good time for a nice cup of tea but the night tonight seems perfect to be ended with a proper Tea Ceremony. Please…"

He was now showing Seto Kaiba the tatami to sit. Seto Kaiba had to admit it was all the more hard to resist the offer.

"Fine…" he said kneeling to the tatami, "Tea sounds fine…"

Yami left him alone for a moment only to return with a box. Seto noticed that even his moves were elegant, as if he was about to perform some sacred task. Yami kneeled gracefully opposite Kaiba and started placing each one of the tools needed for the ceremony; the natsume (the tea-box), the tea whisks, the cups and so goes on. He carefully set them to place in front of him on the tatami and bowed in respect deeply with his forehead almost touching the floor. The harmony and the calmness were everywhere in the atmosphere and Seto Kaiba found himself partly returning the bow. When Yami rose once more started performing the tasks one by one carefully and absolutely concentrated to the every move as he started warming water up and setting the instruments in front of him into move.

Seto Kaiba might not be a fan of history but he had read it pretty well, plus he had been in one or two geisha parties with his company so he knew what Yami was doing, however he realized, surprising even himself, that he was finally seeing everything other men were seeing to those girls, onto Yami. For example taking a small glimpse of Yami's naked wrist (of course by Yami's deliberate move) sent shivers down his spine with some hint of ghost pleasure or…the will for more…? Next were the sacred moves Yami was making, the calmness…the dim light… Meanwhile Yami placed two small doses of the green dust inside either of the two teacups and then added the burning hot water to them. The bittersweet smell filled the room making Seto's senses travel and swim for some reason. Yami stirred the mixture skillfully till it formed the foamy green drink. He placed it on the tatami and then pushed it softly towards Seto Kaiba with a bow. Kaiba accepted it and Yami rose once more to take his own cup to drink.

Seto was never a heavy tea-drinker but for some reason he couldn't refuse this. He raised the cup to his lips but he was taking glances over the porcelain cup at Yami who was now softly blowing his tea and drank, the same gracefully he had made it. He subconsciously drank a small sip himself (his eyes never leaving Yami though) feeling the bitter drink warming his insides and toning him up. The calmness that was circling them…was almost magical…and Yami…so beautiful… Yami felt his eyes fastened onto him so he lowered his cup a little to look at the young CEO with his sharp eyes.

"What?" he asked smirking

"Nothing" Seto Kaiba blinked snapping out of it, trying to cover it, "It is just I see you make the Tea Ceremony so…so…" he couldn't find the proper word he could use aloud.

Of course the word "wonderful" that was closer to the truth was out of question. Therefore he drank another small sip from his tea. Yami smiled watching him drinking.

"Well? How's your tea?" he asked in his alluring voice

"Drinkable" Seto Kaiba spat bitterly

The boy just chuckled one more time and Seto Kaiba had this unpleasant feeling that he could see right through him and his lie.

"So…" he said clearing his throat and placing his teacup onto the tatami, "How come and you live in here? In this shrine?"

Yami smiled softly and placed his own teacup to the tatami as well.

"I own it" he said with a self-complacent smile, "Akazakura Jinja belongs to the Muto family for many generations. Our family is a really ancient one in Japan. Our family tree goes even 1000 years back in time."

He poured a little more tea in both teacups. This time he didn't do the entire tea ceremony thing but he made the tea with the boiling water and tea-dust the same skillfully and fast. He placed Kaiba's cup in front of him once more and took his own as well to take a sip.

"They say that more than 500 years ago, a man and a woman in order to live their love as they should, killed each other to these very fields where a small shrine lay. It was the season for the cherries to bloom that time and so, the cherry blossoms below them were painted by their blood" he raised the cup to his lips once more and added before drinking, "And so this is where the shrine's name came from" and drank

Now Kaiba got it. "Akazakura" meant "Red Cherry Tree"

"I see" he said plainly

"Yes" Yami also pointed out, "And so, this shrine is special. Instead of this shrine to pass down generations from Miko to Miko, it passes down to the males of the family. The temple was built for the great goddess Amaterasu so, she is the only female that can live in this place"

"So…in other words you are supposed to be the miko?" the ironic comment had reached Kaiba's lips before him being able to stop it.

To his surprise, the boy didn't seem at all insulted. On the contrary he smiled softly.

"In a way…" he said smirking, "Now, it's my turn to ask. How come and you came to these festivities. I doubt you came all the way from Domino to our shrine just to pray."

"My little brother insisted to come" Kaiba snorted, "He didn't seem to take no for an answer"

"Oh…" the boy's lips formed yet another smile but this time nostalgic, "A little brother, huh? That's nice…"

"Don't you have any relatives?"

"No. I am an only son. I inherited the shrine by my grandfather, Sugoroku Muto"

"Not your father?"

"No. My father wasn't really religious. He preferred to take the path of business and so he became a lawyer. So my grandfather kept the shrine and I took it after he died recently"

"And you like this life? Staying inside this old building and stuff?"

The boy smiled for billionth time that evening.

"You're asking too many questions" he said calmly, "Why?"

Really. Why? Seto Kaiba had never asked so many questions all together in his life, yet alone for the personal life or a person he didn't know in the first place!

"I gotta go" he said hitting the cup on the tatami harsher than he wanted to and rose up to his feet at a blink of the eye.

"So soon?" Yami had already stood up too

Damn him! He was playing with him again.

"Not your damn business!" he spat harshly, "I have left my little brother after all! Don't bother to accompany me to the door! I know my way out" He turned his back at Yami and added, "Thanks for the tea" but it was only typical words, or at least that was what he wanted to make it sound like.

Despite his protests, though, Yami walked him till the shrine's door and opened them for him. He then made a bow at him saying:

"Take care on your way back and I was glad to meet you"

Kaiba's answer was a low growl as he started walking away, without even taking a single glance over his head. He didn't trust his fortitude for the first time in his life. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairway he dared to look up and…even then he had the impression he could still see the reddish color of Yami's kimono, glowing by the moonlight somewhere up there. He was sure, this kimono was going to hunt him in his dreams…

* * *

He had no idea what had gotten into him. He had no idea when it has started to get into him in the first place. What he did know was that he was walking at fast pace towards the Akazakura Jinja once more. Now that the aromas of the small city were getting mixed in his nose, causing him a strange feeling of euphoria, Seto Kaiba was trying to put his thoughts in order along the say. Most likely it had started right after he had left the shrine and went to the jet, where Mokuba was waiting half-asleep. He noticed that even then he had started to miss him… After that he let a few days pass (three to be exact) and he started to think this feeling of emptiness without him was unbearable. Therefore he had left a message to his employees he would live for a trip, took off his suit to change into green shirt and green pants and finish his appearance with a purple trench coat and he went straight for his jet to fly to Kyoto once more.

As he was walking up the stairs he realized he had no freaking reason being there in the first place! What could he say? That he went to pray? No one would believe that. Then what? Donations to the shrine? Maybe. That worked for now. Whatever the reason he walked up the stairs to find himself to the empty shrine yard. The calming sound of a Sakuhachi flute was driving him to a strange Nirvana state. He followed the sound and found himself to the back yard of the shrine. The cherry blossoms were still there, purely white and pink…and beautiful. And there…among them, was Yami, kneeled onto a small pillow below a cherry tree, and framed by many others, playing the flute having his eyes closed. It was as if he was some kind of spirit and he was the one who was commanding the breeze to blow with his flute. He was dressed in different kimono. He was dressed in red hakama and white montuki, while wearing joori and white tabi shocks. A red ribbon lay on the ground around him. This was technically the appearance for a Miko however Kaiba remembered last night Yami had told him he was something like a "miko" for the shrine.

The petals were falling around him like snowflakes and the light breeze was making them travel around him… Seto's breath was caught in his throat and swallowed in order his dry throat to be set into move. Sometime the boy stopped to play and opened his deep crimson eyes to look at the new arrival. A smile spread to his lips.

"Good morning and welcome to our temple…again!"

"Shut up, Muto!" Seto Kaiba said harshly, perhaps more than he should but his heart was beating like crazy and he was thankful Yami was now playing with his nerves cause he didn't trust himself anymore of how long he could stay there staring at him

Yami Muto stood up once more and picked the red ribbon up. Gently he tied it around the tree behind him.

"Pretty isn't it?" he said looking up at the bloomed tree

"I guess…" Seto Kaiba said…but he was looking at him

Yami turned to look at him and smiled.

"I always liked staying here playing an instrument or dancing. Especially in a season like this one, when everything is bloomed and beautiful"

"Now you sound like a girl!" Seto Kaiba said

The boy looked at him and Kaiba's heart skipped ten beats. An odd thought crept in his mind before he was able to stop it. He wanted to grab him in his arms and hold him there forever…

"I was ready to make some breakfast for myself. Shall I put you some?" he asked

Seto Kaiba realized he was hungry indeed. He just remembered he had left without having breakfast in his haste to be here fast.

"Okay" he only said and followed Yami inside.

The inside of the shrine was as beautiful as Kaiba remembered. Well to be honest it was the same beautiful because Yami was there. Yami led him to a traditional dining room where Seto Kaiba kneeled waiting for the breakfast to come. Yami soon brought two disks with fresh and hot miso soup, steamed rice and some vegetables. He also brought two cups and a teapot with green tea. As he poured the warm liquid for them both, the icy-blue eyed CEO couldn't help himself but stare once more. Even the common jobs he was making, he was making them gracefully and artistically. He just couldn't get it. He never knew he was into men like this but seeing Yami making all moves a geisha would make, but causing him emotions ten times stronger than he had ever felt before with a single gesture of his hand, with a single glance. Even when he started to eat, his moves were gentle and tender. However no matter how gentle his moves were, his face hid strength so powerful that even Kaiba felt himself shudder under their power. He had never seen such a male before! Yami finished pouring the tea and made a small bow whispering:

"Itadakimasu" thanking for the food and then started to eat

Kaiba followed his example and started from the thick miso soup. It was nice, warm and salty and really welcome as it went down his throat and inside his stomach. The rice was nicely cooked as well. He didn't ask whether he had made them. It was obvious after all. They ate in silence. When they finished Yami made another gesture and mumbled the usual thanking for the meal before getting up to gather the dishes. Seto didn't fight back his curiosity and followed him into a nice and kind of modern cuisine.

"Ah so you DO use electricity after all!" he commented leaning against the door frame

Yami chuckled.

"Well…I do but I don't use it too much. I prefer the candles instead"

Figures, Kaiba thought, this guy was helpless! It felt as if he was living at the previous century or something! He checked his watch.

"Got to go" he said dryly

Yami turned around while mopping his hands in a kitchen towel (he had started washing the dishes)

"Oh." he said. "I understand"

In a deja-vu Seto Kaiba was walked till the door by Yami and then he left…with an even greater emptiness in his heart than before. He felt like addicted to drugs…and he knew…he knew very well there was no way of detoxification…

* * *

Three days later…it was afternoon and he was once more walking towards the temple. The sky was painted in colors of orange, red and yellow as the sun was going for yet another trip towards far away West where no human ever been to disturb his sleep… Seto Kaiba was walking once more, upwards once more…up to the shrine once more. This was getting serious and he knew it…but he couldn't help it. He wanted, no, needed to see him once more…hear his voice! When he reached the top of the stairs he saw him, dressed in his usual shrine-attire and he was sweeping the yard. When he realized the taller man's presence he raised his eyes towards him and an amused grin beamed all over his face.

"I don't believe it!" he said half-kidding, half-serious, "Here again?"

"Shut up!" Kaiba said once more but he just didn't have any other thing to tell him

"This is getting serious!" Yami Muto teased again making Seto Kaiba want badly either punch him or making him 'shut up' with a more…efficient way!

He mentally slapped himself for this thought. The sun was now a liquid, red circle at the end of the horizon, showering them both in his dying light…making Yami's eyes look like rubies…liquid rubies…

"How can I become useful to you this time?"

Kaiba didn't answer. He was simply startled by the scene that he didn't even find the words to speak. He blinked to get him (even momentarily) out of sight so he could focus on his words.

"I didn't come here to pray, if that's what you're asking me!"

Yami smiled (damn his perfect smile!)

"Is that so? Then perhaps I could offer you something… How about a glass of sake? Do you drink?"

Seto Kaiba was never fond of alcohol but he had to admit that the prospective of a drink, if anything, would calm him down from this strange emotions overflowing him once more.

"Sounds fine…" he said coldly

"Then come in…" Yami said politely, leading the way inside

Kaiba had realized that he knew this temple by heart till now. He's been in there so many times. He kneeled inside the tearoom he spent the evening the first time. Soon Yami brought the sake bottle and the small glass for him. He kneeled in front of him and placed the bottle into warm water. The way he was moving reminded Seto Kaiba a geisha once more…and he had seen those ladies once or twice, like we said. The way he held up the small glass and gave it to him, the way he revealed "by accident" part of his wrist as he did so, the way his sharp, piercing eyes were staring into his…all those made Kaiba feel something like electricity running through him.

"Here you are…" Yami whispered as he poured him some warm sake in his cup

Seto looked at it.

"Won't you drink?" he asked

Yami smiled trickily.

"I'm a minor, remember?" he said playfully, "Just enjoy yourself…" he said getting up, "don't mind me"

Seto took a sip. The sake was rich and good and was leaving a nice warm sensation down his throat. Yami meanwhile walked to the other corner of the room and took a samisen. He then returned and kneeled opposite Kaiba once more. He took the musical instrument in his arms and started tuning it. It didn't take him more than a minute to do so. He bestirred himself and started to play. As Seto Kaiba was drinking he couldn't help but feeling impressed. The boy could dance, could play the flute and now samisen too? Seriously how many things could this man do? He remained speechless for a moment.

"…What are you? A geisha or something?" he finally said, glad he sounded like his old self

To his surprise the boy didn't even frown. On the contrary he let out a small chuckle.

"Well…my mother was a geisha, before meeting my father that is. She taught me what she knew about her work. But I was particularly charmed by the art of Tea Ceremony. I still enjoy it like a good night's sleep."

That he could believe, Kaiba thought

"And what about your mother? Doesn't she live in here?"

"She died" Yami said simply as he stopped playing but his voice was steady and calm, "Years now. I barely remember her."

That was unexpected, Kaiba thought again.

"How did she die?"

"After giving birth to me" Yami said and before Kaiba could ask what on earth he was talking about he added, "Her system was never the same after giving birth. She became weaker and weaker and she was getting sick easily till one day she died out of tuberculosis. Not even medication treatment didn't help her…"

Kaiba swallowed hard.

"What about your father?"

"He died too, in a plane crush" Yami said once more calmly, "He was to go to a business trip and on his way back here, his plane crushed"

If Kaiba was someone else, then he would have looked at him with sympathy, however he wasn't. But the ice around his heart had started to melt already.

"I am an orphan too" he said before stopping himself, "My mother died when gave birth to my brother Mokuba. I barely remember her face…"

Yami stopped playing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…that must have been too hard…"

Kaiba shrugged.

"My father also died in a car crush too so…we were both sent to the orphanage. We were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba…but as you know he committed suicide."

It was the first time he actually spoke to someone else about his past, for some reason it felt so right talking to Yami…the way they were alone…and the cicadas had started singing softly in the serene of evening (it was warm that night). Yami placed the samisen to the floor next to him and placed his hands on his knees. He had a melancholic smile to his face.

"I was lucky to have grandpa raising me. I owe him too much. It was he the one who taught me to love this temple…this job…what I do…"

He looked up and locked eyes with Kaiba…they seem like reading each other…

"Something wrong?" Kaiba asked after a few seconds but there was no malice in his voice, just soft, genuine concern

"Nothing" Yami whispered softly, "Here you go…" and added some more warm sake to Seto's empty glass.

* * *

They were talking for hours. The moon was already painting the Earth silver, as if it wanted to give to humans a little bit of its silver. Seto hadn't realized how late it was till Yami stood up to gather up the empty bottle of sake and the glass. Only then he looked outside the window and noticed the late of time.

"It's late" he said, "I must go"

Yami looked at him.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"It's too late. You've drank and…you seem tired. It wouldn't be wise for you to live tonight. Stay here the night and you leave in the morning, after having a good breakfast. The shrine is big enough to host many people if it has to. I could even prepare a nice bath for you"

As much as Seto wanted to argue and yell at him 'what nonsense are you speaking!' he had to admit that the offer was so tempting he realized it was becoming all the more hard to turn down. The thought of having a good sleep and a relaxing bath was indeed tickling him.

"Alright, alright, alright!" he said defeated.

"Good. I'll prepare everything for you" Yami said smiling and left Kaiba alone

He sighed and hid his face in his arms.

"What in the world have I put myself into?!" he thought

It was only two hours later (after enjoying a good meal) when he found himself into the steaming bathhouse. The tub was already full with hot water and the bucket was waiting in the corner. He started to undress slowly and placed his clothes to the corner. He was about to start to wash himself when the small knocking on the rice-paper door made him gasp a little and Yami entered the bathhouse holding a few towels in his hands. He was dressed in a white yukata, ready to go to bed.

"I brought you some clothes to wear to sleep and some clean towels.

"Thanks" he said coldly to show annoyance but he had the feeling he was failing miserably.

Yami approached him from behind as he was sitting upon the wooden bucket.

"Let me wash your back" he said while taking the ribbon out of his yukata sleeve to tie the sleeves up with

"I am perfectly capable of taking a bath myself, thanks!" he retorted sharply

Yami only smiled. "I know" he said, "But it is also a custom someone to help the guest with his bath"

"Goodness Muto! Can't you wait to see me naked?"

His ironic comment only passed over Yami without touching him. Yami approached him and took the bucket next to the bathtub. He took water from the tub with it and poured it over Kaiba's back. Kaiba couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as the hot water ran onto his sore body. Yami took the shampoo and started washing his hair. His long, skillful fingers were applying pressure to the right places, massaging the pains and fatigue away and getting Kaiba almost at the point of moaning out in pleasure. Damn Yami and his skilled fingers! After washing the shampoo away, it was his body's turn. Yami started washing him with the sponge and then with his fingers, massaging his sore shoulders and back. Kaiba leaned his head back, biting his lip to stop the moans that were coming up to the surface… He was praying Yami wouldn't notice how damn amazing he was making him feel.

Luckily Yami didn't notice, or at least he pretended he didn't. He poured warm water over him once more and then walked away.

"There" he said, "I'll leave you relax now and I am going to prepare your room" he said and so he did.

When Kaiba heard the door close, he sighed and stood up. For a moment he couldn't believe what had happened… He stepped into the bathtub and let himself relax. The moon was illuminating the gardens outside the window. The silence was absolute…

He would have fallen asleep if something inside him hadn't reminded him to move. He got out of bath and dried himself with towels. He dressed himself in a yukata and stepped out of the bathhouse…

He entered the room and saw that Yami had already prepared the futon for him. When Yami felt his presence he span around.

"Was the yukata the right size?" he asked

Kaiba nodded.

"Thank goodness" Yami whispered, "It was my father's. I didn't have a better one to give to you. Mutos are not so…famous for their height!" he winked at his own joke

Kaiba was so tired he could barely hold his eyelids open. And Yami noticed.

"I'll leave you rest. If you need anything…my room is right next to yours"

He bowed his head.

"Goodnight" and left

Kaiba had anticipated taking a glance of his yukata slithering around his ankles gracefully… He was minding the way he walked…even now…even now he had the ability to make his heart bound her way out of his chest! Kaiba saw Yami blow the candle on his way out and so he was left in the half-darkness and moonlight. For one moment he looked like lost and was wondering what he was doing there in the first place. But then the other part of his mind asked the complete opposite:

"Where have you been all this time? Why weren't you here?"

He was feeling half-dizzy in fatigue and confusion. For the first time in his life he was feeling so empty without having someone by his side, and having him next-door, so close and yet so far, was making him shudder in anticipation even more.

"This isn't getting anywhere" he said to himself.

He slowly got into his futon and pulled the covers up to his chest. He lay there for a little, gazing the stars out of his half-open rice-paper window. Soon sleep took over him…like death…

He saw him dancing there, in his red kimono…the cherry blossoms that were falling around him were red as well…but the redder of all…was the pair of eyes he had. His eyes that looked like rubies, like fresh-drawn blood. And he danced…danced and danced…and soon darkness came…and his sleep was dreamless like death…

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**This is the first part of the birthday gift for SlytherinTonks (DA) (Χρόνια πολλά)**

**She likes Prideshipping and when I saw a picture on DA I was so inspired for this...I am sorry it might be plain and I apologize to those who do not like yaoi but this is a simple romance for yaoi.** _Prideshipping: (Kaiba x Yami)_  
**I know it sounds strange having Yami being the..."uke" of the relationship or acting like that but I think I liked the idea seeing him like this. Seto Kaiba is the CEO while Yami is the owner of the Akazakura Jinja. He dances and plays instruments.**  
**The first idea was a one-shot but it turned bigger than I expected!**

**Japanese words:**

_Joori:_ Japanese sandals like our flip-flops  
_Hakama:_ Traditional Japanese pants  
_Montuki:_ Japanese cloth, worn over hakama pants, shirt, blouse  
_Tabi shocks**:**_ Shocks where the grand toe is separate from the other toes so the Joori can pass between the fingers  
_Jinja:_ Sindoism temple, shrine  
_Hanami:_ Celebration in which Japanese see the flowers of cherry trees bloom (sakura) and they eat below them  
_Hyoshigi:_ Pair of woods that are hitted with each other, traditional japanese instrument  
_Tatami:_ The 'carpet' covering a traditional japanese floor  
_Konbanwa:_ Litteraly means "Good evening" and it is the greeting japanese people use from early evening till late at night  
_Miko:_ Shrine Maiden, priestess  
_Futon:_ Mattress on the floor instead of a bed in traditional japanese houses

**Story Trivia:**

**Akazakura Jinja is a name I created. It is consisted by Akai which means red and Sakura which means cherry tree/flower so litteraly this means "Red Sakura Shrine" or better "Red Cherry Flower Shrine".**  
**The "myth" behind the name is also mine. I chose the city of Kyoto because Kyoto is the old capital of Japan and it is famous for its sightseeing. The story takes place in some imaginary place outside the big city of Kyoto. Domino is somewhere close to Tokyo in this story**

**When Kaiba refers to the way Yami firstly spoke to him he meant that Yami had used the full form "masu" of the virbs (for example "mimasu" instead of "miru" which means "see") and the courteous form of adressing himself with "watashi" while Yami uses "ore" to adress himself and the infinitive forms of verbs to speak in reality. However Yami as a...geisha's son and a dancer and shrine owner spoke courteously to Kaiba when he first saw him. He changed to his usual self after Kaiba told him to speak the way he usually does.**

**The chorography was inspired by the real geisha dances and from the movie _Memoirs of a Geisha_**  
**The song that isnpired me for Yami's dance is this ** watch?v=chwADnoFDng

**Tea Ceremony is a real fact and it is done with specific steps.** watch?v=7tt7NBIVeMY** the scenery was inspired by this Tea Ceremony video ** watch?v=7EcrbUc3iYs** [I mean the light and stuff]**

**The song that inspired me for the scene was this ** watch?v=5AYp10MzosQ **_[Memoirs of a Geisha OST Dr. Crab's Prize]_**

**Yami was more or less playing this to the Shakuhachi ** watch?v=chwADnoFDng

**Story by me**  
**Preview image by Black-Wren (DA) (permission taken) please go and see this at her account**

**Please comment**

**Shall I make part two?**

_Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Many men talked together in union so it was hard for someone from the outside to distinguish or understand some phrases out of the conversations, mixed together in a constant rumble. The rumble was not only result of the conversations happening at the same time, but also by the amount of men growling of approval and jubilee and also by the sound of chopsticks and bowls that were dinging around and the sound of the alcohol being poured within the small sake glasses and the gulps that were following as the burning liquor was getting lost within the thirsty throats of the warriors. Warriors were still dressed in their armors, having the katana swords of theirs on the tatami, right on the left side of them, close to their leg. The small portable tables for the food were located before each and every one of the men around, who were kneeling on small pillows upon the tatami, in front of their foods, lined up in two parallel lines, each line facing the other with a small path separating them. The tables were loaded with bowls of every size and had rice, soy sauce, fish and beans for every one of them. The rice-paper walls around them were illuminated by the candlelight.

Beautiful women dressed in fine, silk and colorful kimono were constantly re-filling the small sake glasses giggling at the vulgar (sometimes) jokes of the men around them. The atmosphere was heavy by the smell of sweat or the smoke of some pipe.

"What a great victory!" some of them were saying louder than they should, covering for brief moments the rumbling in the room.

To the head of this symposium there was a man sitting, or better half-lieing on a pillow, holding his sake glass in the hand, watching at the gathered people with his icy-cold eyes. He was dressed into a dark blue heavy robe and white hakama while on his head was wearing the typical kanmuri of Shogun. The crest on his chest also proved it. Therefore he was fully dressed in his Sokutai. One of the men raised his glass high and yelled.

"A toast! To Kaiba-sama, the man who brought us victory!"

"To Kaiba-sama!" everyone mimicked him and they all drank together.

The man was smirking proudly, arrogantly. Everyone was worshiping him. Him, the great Shogun who brought them victory; Seto Kaiba. He drank with them, always smirking. The meal continued till it was about time for the main dancer to appear. One of the women took the shamisen and started to play a soft tune and…there was he, the male dancer with the tri-colored spiky hair and the ruby eyes, to open the two fans and start to spin them or wave them in front of his face while spinning around himself softly. He was dressed in a wonderful silk kimono in the reddish color of fallen leaves in autumn but his kimono was also inwrought with silver sakura petals all over it. They were shimmering in the dim light as he was dancing. His hands seemed to be working independently with each other since he had managed to be spinning one of the fans with one finger while moving the other in a motion like a trapped fish within the fisherman's nest. Seto Kaiba placed two fingers under his chin in thought while watching with an amused smirk to his lips. The dancer's fine hips and alabaster skin looked the most desirable to him… For one moment the dancer through one of the fans in the air, using as a push the other fan, and caught it in his free hand to earn the applauding and startled exclamations of approval by his audience and of course yet another amused smirk by the great Shogun.

The song was brief and soon the dancer stopped along with the music only to be acclaimed by his watchers and the females who were there to entertain them. The Shogun with the blue eyes was also discreetly applauding as the dancer was now distributing bows to his ecstatic audience of men.

"Well done! Well done!" they were yelling

Seto Kaiba made up his mind.

"Hey you!" he called.

The dancer turned around and bowed his head deeply in respect.

"My lord…" he said. Seto Kaiba smirked satisfied

"What's your name?"

"Yami, my lord. Muto Yami"

"Yami huh?" one of the men growled in approval, "Darkness like the deep eyes he has! If you're finished with dancing I am willing in sharing my room with you!"

Yami pretended he hadn't heard the indiscreet comment of his and concealed it with a disarming smile and bowed saying.

"My lord is the most kind but I am afraid I have to refuse"

Seto Kaiba had overheard the conversation and grinned in amusement.

"Now, now, Komamura!" he said to the man spoken before, "This rare flower over here is not meant to be treated like a common kagema. Come to me, Muto Yami. A rare jewel like you should stand by my side!"

The male obeyed silently and stopped to kneel in front of the Shogun and bow in respect till his face almost touched the tatami and then stood up and joined the man, sitting by his side. Seto Kaiba, though, had other plans. He wrapped one arm around Yami's petite waist and pulled him closer, technically flush against his ribs. Yami Muto only smiled a courteous (and kind of playful) smile and said:

"My lord's glass is empty"

Seto smirked. "Indeed"

Yami took the sake bottle, "Then perhaps my lord would desire for me to re-fill it. Would he allow that?"

"I allow it" Seto Kaiba smirked again as Yami poured more warm sake within his empty glass. He drank its content with one sip.

"My lord is thirsty" Yami said again in his sleek yet deep charismatic voice, "May I re-fill his glass?"

"You may"

The men around were looking at the scene with hungry eyes as the dancer served the Shogun once more.

"Kaiba Seto is worth the best" someone said, "Always!"

"That's right!" Seto Kaiba smirked proudly, "This is how it should be!" and looked with lustful eyes at the delicate yet strong dancer beside him.

The festivities were moving smoothly but then there was a loud noise that made everyone jolt up from their seats.

"What was that?!" everyone exclaimed, some of them had already pulled their swords out of the sheaths

Suddenly someone rushed in. His clothes were stained in blood and he looked pale like wax. He was rasping.

"M-My lord…they're…" and fell to the floor…dead. The tatami was pained red by his blood.

Now all the men had stood up, with their swords ready to defend their lord, completely surpassing their drunkenness and their previous happy mood, while the female dancers were now screaming in panic. Soon people dressed in robes of warriors, holding swords in their hands, entered the room. Their clothes were also stained in blood, and their faces too, but they didn't seem wounded.

"We arrived in this place to kill Kaiba Seto, that we are!" someone said in his husky and strong voice

"Hm!" Seto Kaiba smirked, "I understand why my enemies want me dead. But more than you people are needed in order to claim my life!"

"If you think we came here on our own, Lord Kaiba Seto, then you are a fool" the man retorted

And no sooner his words echoed in the room and the rice paper walls were torn, by people who entered the room violently. Some of them had swords, some others had longbows and arrows. The female screams increased.

"Hm! So you had calculated everything with detail huh?" Seto Kaiba jolted up from his seat pulling his sword out, "But! Kaiba Seto doesn't fall without a battle! Mark my words and my warriors and I will slay you all like pig and hang your heads in spikes!"

And the battle began. The soldiers and their adversaries came to a close combat sword against sword, clang of metal against the clang of metal while the females started running around with panicked screams but sometimes they were getting killed by some astray arrow or some sword that went out of its way. Seto Kaiba himself had managed to slay quite a few of the soldiers but he noticed that at least five of the archers had now directed their bows at him with the arrows ready to fire. Seto Kaiba growled. So this was the end?

The cords "sang" at the same time as the archers released their arrows. The shafts whistled in the air, thirsty for human blood and the sound of the flesh being torn reached Seto Kaiba's ears, louder than ever in his long, battle life. But his eyes had widened, his face was stained with blood…blood that was not his. The red kimono was there in front of him with the arms extended to either side, forming a protective shield. Yami, the dancer, was there with at least ten arrows piercing his chest. Not even a single exclamation of pain had left his mouth. For Seto Kaiba all the battle sounds around him had stopped at once. Now there was absolute silence. Nothing else mattered to him…only the boy who had saved his life… Blood was flowing now from the fresh wounds…redder than the kimono…flowing like a river over the silver sakura-petals… The white petals had turned red…

* * *

With a sharp gasp, Seto Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he remained there, staring at the wooden ceiling above him, gasping for breath. A dream? Was it all a dream? Yes, now he remembered. He was Seto Kaiba, President and CEO of Kaiba Corporation who produced high-tech gaming platforms. He was not a Shogun; he did not live in some Feudal Era of Japan… The battle he had seen had never happened!

He sat up on the futon and mopped the sweat off his forehead. A dream…but so vivid…! He noticed where he was when the remains of his dream started leaving his mind bit by bit. He was inside Akazakura Jinja, dressed in a yukata…sleeping in a futon. Perhaps that was the reason he had such a dream…or perhaps he ate heavily in the night. Or maybe it was the sake after all. Perhaps he shouldn't have drunk it without eating first…

He looked outside the window. It was morning. He was greeting by the constant chirping of the birds. He felt his stomach a bit funny. Perhaps it was the alcohol he had consumed last night. He noticed that at his feet, close to the futon, were his clothes carefully folded and perhaps ironed. When had he…? Perhaps Yami was the "morning type" Kaiba thought. He had to admit he was too. He always got up even before sunrise in order to attend his work in time and then to his meetings and stuff. However that day he had slept more than he intended to, for some reason. But if Yami had entered his room early in the morning to leave his clothes…had he heard him sleeping? Was he talking or worse, screaming in his sleep by the dream he had? He didn't know and of course he wouldn't ask Yami about it!

In any case he got up and dressed himself. He didn't bother to re-fold the futon and place it to its wardrobe. He was sure Yami could do it himself later. He walked out of the room, hoping to find the toilet in that temple.

As he walked outside, led by his instinct mostly and his knowledge on the traditional Japanese houses, he searched for the small wooden, house. He knew that traditionally the toilet was outside the temple but then again he didn't want to search the building just in case he found one inside. It was still cool outside and the sun had barely risen. He was right about the place. While he was doing his…business he heard from somewhere far the sound of a bass bell. As he walked out of the toilet, he followed the echo of this sound and found himself to the front of the temple. He saw Yami there with his hands joined together. He was praying. He was dressed in his usual temple outfit and he seemed really concentrated to his prayer. For one brief moment, Seto Kaiba caught himself wondering what Yami was praying about so focused or how beautiful he looked like this, in an old-fashioned, charming way. He shook those "dangerous" thoughts away and walked closer as soundlessly as he could so he wouldn't disturb him from his prayers. The dream was still fresh in his memory for some reason; the memory of Yami impaled by countless arrows and the kimono painted by his own blood… Fortunately the boy didn't seem to have seen him cause when he finished his prayer he turned around and saw him.

"Oh. You're awake" he said in that deep voice

Kaiba's mind traveled back to the dream once more, to that deep and submissive (and for some reason dominant at the same time) voice he had when he was serving him sake. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"Yeah" he half-growled the answer

His damn beautiful face was once more lit with a small smile.

"That's good" he said, "Did you have a nice sleep"

"Hm!" was his answer, "It was fine, I guess"

It was more than fine actually if someone excluded that strange dream but of course there was no way he would admit that. The boy smiled once more.

"That's good" he said

"What about you? You sure are the morning type" Kaiba said coldly

"I slept fine thanks for asking. I just get up early. I have some works I need to do in this temple before my day officially starts"

"Hmm"

For the first time that day his gaze traveled down the boy's petite body and his fine lines beneath the miko-like appearance. Images from his dream stroke him again. But why? Why, dammit?! It was only a dream. Why couldn't he forget about it like it happened to all dreams?

"I got to go!" he said swiftly and turned his heels around to leave

"Ah! Wait. Don't you want to have breakfast before…?"

"I am already late. My brother should be worried." Seto replied without turning back, as he was walking away, "Thanks for the hospitality…"

And walked away leaving behind both Yami and Akazakura Jinja…

* * *

One week. It's been one freaking week since that day, Seto Kaiba was thinking while walking among the crowd with fast steps. Normally his dreams would fade even a few seconds after he had seen them –if he ever had any dreams at all- But this dream seemed to have stubbornly stuck into his head and wouldn't leave him in peace. He had started to think he was indeed addicted to some drug cause for one more time he was walking into that city. In fact he had started walking around with no real destination just because he didn't want to move straight towards the shrine once more or else even the youngest child in town would accuse him for being smitten in love or anything. Well…in reality wasn't he? He blushed at the thought. What on Earth was he thinking now? He didn't even know whether he liked men that way! Right? Right? In his doubts he hadn't noticed where his steps were leading him. He walked within the city with no real direction. He was ready to do a turn and start walking towards the shrine once more.

"Kaiba?"

He heard a voice and so he turned his head only to open his eyes wide in surprise. There was Yami, standing there in an outfit he had never seen before. He was wearing royal-blue jacket and black sleeveless vest with matching blue long pants. He hadn't seen him wearing trousers before, and this pair of pants truly pointed out his long, good legs in a way he had never seen before. The shoes he was wearing, was a pair of plain, black shoes and he was holding a school sack. Surpassing his first surprise he shook his head and said

"What in the world Muto? What are you doing here in this outfit?"

"I was at school" Yami replied simply

"School?"

"Yeah. What's the surprise? I am fifteen years old. Wasn't I supposed to go to school?"

"Why would you bother to go to High School? You have your job, don't you?"

"Well…" Yami shrugged, "I like school. After all my father really insisted I should go there no matter what choice I made for my life"

Seto Kaiba snorted.

"But likewise, Kaiba. What are YOU doing here? Once again that is"

"That's none of your business, Muto!"

Yami chuckled once more, reminding of Kaiba that Yami he saw for the first time during the Hanami Festival.

"I was ready to go to buy a few things before returning to the temple for dinner. Do you care accompanying me?"

Seto Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have anything else to do anyway. So he followed Yami Muto into the city.

It was more of a town rather than a city. The suburbs outside Kyoto indeed resembled Domino City. Yami seemed to know very well where he wanted to go. Soon they reached a small grocery store. As they entered in the smiley, old shopkeeper's face beamed with a grin.

"Welcome, Yami!" he said kindly

"Good morning, Tanaka-san!" Yami replied in the same way, with a smile that made Kaiba's heart melt.

"How can I help you today?"

"I'll have the usual, thank you"

Yami walked around the shop, getting things from the shelves while Kaiba was simply watching him. As Yami brought everything he wanted to buy before Tanaka, he looked towards the direction of some offering candles. It was like those they lit for the dead.

"These go for 1000 yen each" the shopkeeper said.

Yami checked his wallet and failed to hide his disappointment but he concealed it with a half-smile.

"Not today, Tanaka-san, thanks"

Suddenly a handful of those candles were placed before them upon the shopkeeper's bench.

"Add these to the price of those he has already bought and put them all on my name!"

Yami snapped his head towards Kaiba's direction with a shocked expression all over his handsome features.

"Kaiba…no…I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh, shut up, Muto!" Kaiba interrupted him impatiently, "It is not like money is an issue to me or anything! Just get them and quit nagging like a freaking girl!"

Yami was still shocked but a faint smile came up to his lips.

"Thank you" he only said

* * *

The sun was already setting; its colors were all shades of red and orange, as the two men were walking through the town. Yami was walking forward holding the packages to his hands and Kaiba was following with his hands in his pockets.

"That was strange…" Kaiba said out in the blue after many minutes of silent walking.

For some reason he was feeling particularly talkative when he was with Yami.

"What?" Yami questioned

"Usually Jinjas do not sell stuff like that? Like candles and religious mumbo-jumbo…" he tried to show as much sarcasm as possible, "So why would you go and buy them from the shop instead?"

Yami scoffed a little, closing his eyes as if he had heard a sympathetic joke instead.

"My grandfather was always against it, the temples being also commercial places where people would buy and sell goods as if they are in a bazaar, or so he used to say. He believed that temples should be places for prayer and only that." He chuckled a little at himself as he added, "Of course no one said we say no to the temple offerings. It is not like we let the coins down in the offering box! However aside from that our temple does not sell either candles, or offerings or even charms and amulets. That's why…I often work as a dancer as well"

Seto had noticed Yami had lowered his voice at the last one. Was it sadness? Shame? No. Yami sure loved his work. Then what was it? Nostalgia, perhaps…

"Temples and religion are good but you also need to eat huh?" Seto half-mocked him again.

He was surprised though that his voice came out more like comforting and less than mocking the young boy that was leading him, God knew where right now. For one more time Yami chuckled.

"Exactly. And when dancing is not enough, I sometimes ask from geisha houses to include me too to their gatherings"

"You also work as a geisha?" he sounded surprised

"Occasionally" Yami replied.

Seto felt something strange sting his heart the moment Yami said that. Just the thought of Yami being in a room entertaining whoever was there made him feel extremely uneasy…just thinking of drunk or turned on men staring at Yami while he would tease them or serve them tea or sake…was simply making him boil in anger.

"Is this…jealousy…?!" he thought suddenly totally shocked at himself.

Yami continued his previous statement, though, dragging him back to reality.

"But still I have to perform all the tasks on the temple and of course continue my studies at school, my father loved so much. Don't get the wrong idea. I love my job and I love school. It is just…sometimes it can be tiring"

Seto Kaiba fell silent. It was the first time he saw someone who was as busy as he was and at the same time…so different than him! Seto Kaiba was agnostic while Yami was a shrine man, a priest. Seto Kaiba was a man of logic, a man of business and work while Yami seemed to live in a mystical world of art, a world so unknown to Seto Kaiba as the dark universe itself. He checked once more the boy from top to bottom. He could only see his back as they were walking but like he was dressed in school uniform, he could take a good glimpse of his good legs, his broad shoulders now that he wasn't wearing the kimono or hakama and montuki. He looked almost…normal. However Kaiba knew that it only needed one glimpse of the boy's flaming eyes to make him shower in sweat and his legs feel shaky and ready to collapse.

"Here we are" Yami's voice snapped him out of it.

They were at the base of a marble stairway. Seto Kaiba now saw where the boy was heading. A Graveyard. It was the place where the dead were supposed to be resting. He followed Yami upwards. Yami seemed so fragile from outside but now he was watching him carrying all the packages and bags with shopping and was climbing up the stairs without even being out of breath as if he was making his morning walk, and he felt a wild admiration for this boy once more. His heart was hammering against his ribs as the dying sunlight was painting him with its red colors. Now he wished the boy wasn't in school uniform but in the kimono he saw during the Sakura Hanami Festival. Oh, how wonderful this cloth would look on him now that he was showered in setting sun's light and his ruby-colored eyes were looking straight upwards! It was as if he was some airy creature or an angel dressed in red.

Finally they climbed up and Yami didn't even stop. He calmly walked through the cold gravestones. The discreet essence of incense was hovering all over the quiet place. Marble gravestones seemed to be emerging out of the cobbled ground. Some of them had offerings before them and some others didn't. Yami walked and kneeled before one tombstone. Seto Kaiba read the kanji on it:

Muto Family Grave.

Yami calmly took out of the package the candles and the incense wattles. He calmly lit them and placed them carefully before the tombstone. He clapped his hands once and closed his eyes. He was praying, Kaiba could see it. What was he praying for? Was he praying for his family to find peace? Was he praying for their redemption in Next Life? He didn't know. He could only admire the dying sunlight dancing on his alabaster skin as he was knelt on the ground giving it orange and red iridescences.

"Father…" he heard him whispering, "Mother…Grandpa…I hope whenever you are now…to be fine and happy…"

He finished his prayer and stood back to his feet, picking up the bags and packages.

"Let's go back" he said turning to Kaiba, "I apologize for bringing you till here"

"I don't remember being tied with a rope or something and being forced to follow!"

Yami only smiled, "Right…" he admitted in a low voice, "Then…how about come over? I'll make dinner. Do you like udon?"

"What kind of food it is doesn't really matter"

Yami gave him a small smile as a "reward".

"Okay then. I can have also sake and tea with the food. Let's go…"

Seto Kaiba only followed him down the stairs again, in silence, leaving the incense smell and the marble tombstones behind. They were getting further and further from them, till they were completely lost from their backside. Seto Kaiba didn't even bother to give them a second glimpse over his shoulder…

* * *

The darkness had fell almost for good as they reached the Akazakura Jinja. The dusk was now painted in colors of deep purple, almost blackish-blue and a few remaining rays of red could be spotted in the horizon. Soon the house was filled with the inviting smell of boiling udon. Yami had changed in his yukata by the time they had entered the jinja. He had gone to his room to change and soon returned wearing his white yukata. The yukata had a collar in soft ceil color like the sky in the morning. He immediately went to the small kitchen and started cooking over the cooker. Seto could only wait and perhaps watch him as he was cooking. Yami added several ingredients and he seemed focused to his work every time he was doing so. Even then his moves were graceful, Seto noticed. Yami slowly poured the warm food in two bowls and brought it to the table where Seto was waiting, knelt onto his small pillow. Yami next brought two cups for tea and the teapot and also a small bottle of sake. He poured tea for them both and sake for Seto Kaiba. He then took his seat and thanked for the food with a small bow. When they started to eat everything fell silent for Seto. He could only hear Yami while he was eating, he could only see his delicate fingers holding the hashi and leading the udon into his mouth…

They finished and Yami gathered the dishes. Seto was waiting for him in the usual room he had spent the previous nights his time with, and he was holding the glass of sake, drinking slowly. Soon Yami came to join him holding the shakuhachi flute. He knelt close to Kaiba and started to play. The sound that was coming out of his flute was just heavenly. The calming music was making him almost want to sleep and sleep a sleep full of dreams and calmness… No wonder he was so successful. However once more jealousy made him tense, imagining Yami be doing it to other men and women as well. As if the boy felt the intense stare piercing him, he stopped playing and opened his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

Seto Kaiba snapped once more back to reality.

"No. Nothing" he said, "Say…you said you often work as a geisha to teahouses."

"Yes. That's what I said"

"Isn't it a bit off for a male to do that? I thought only females could become geisha"

"Well, that is true but since my mother was a really famous geisha before she met my father and so they allow me to get in. Besides…" he smiled, "It's unusual to see a male geisha so…many people would visit the teahouse I worked in, not because I had talent or anything but barely to see the male geisha in the flesh"

Seto wanted to scream, to yell to the boy he did have a talent that would appear once in a century, that he was causing him feelings no other artist, well, not other person had ever caused him before but of course that was out of question because of his pride. He only took a small sip from his sake and said:

"I see…she must have been really good to her job then…your mother I mean"

Yami ignored the hidden irony.

"She was. Hey, haven't I showed you her picture?"

"No. Not really"

"Ah. Wait here…"

Yami got up and walked somewhere in the temple. He soon came back holding a small book, folded in his hands. It was an album or something. He knelt once more close to Kaiba opening the book carefully on the floor and searching for the page he wanted.

"Ah! Here!" he said after a moment of searching and turned the book towards Kaiba pointing at a wonderful portrait of a woman, "Here is a picture of her when she was an apprentice geisha. She has red collar beneath the kimono. Wasn't she pretty?"

The woman in the picture was indeed breathtaking. It was a young woman with lustrous black hair that was tied up in the usual geisha bun. She was dressed in an elegant black and red kimono with red flower patterns and reminded Seto of some black darkness splashed with blood. Her hair was decorated with a red flower and boughs of unpeeled rice. Even a blind man would claim she wasn't pretty, especially with that small smile of hers with those red lips upon the white face. No wonder Yami was so…so… He stopped his thoughts before they got any more dangerous.

"Yes…" Seto Kaiba said in a low voice, "She was…"

Yami smiled a nostalgic smile.

"She was teaching me, you know. Even if she was suffering from tuberculosis she always tried to teach me everything she knew. I asked her when I was around seven…"

Seto saw the look into Yami's eyes and he could see it. The boy for the first time was silent and lost in his thoughts. Kaiba knew what that meant. He was remembering…

* * *

"_Mother!" a young Yami was running into the yard of the temple, running inside._

_He passed through the silk curtains to get into a room. There was a woman knelt there. She was dressed in a magnificent kimono, red like blood with patterns of flowers made with golden and blue threads. A waterfall was also inwrought to the hem of her cloth, embracing her legs tenderly. Her black hair was up in a bun and was decorated in a simple yet elegant way with a small comb with silk, pink flowers hanging from the side of her head. Once she heard the child cry she turned her head around and smiled and then turned fully to see her son. Even if she didn't have make-up, her face was so pale and she seemed weakened by her illness. However her smile was as bright as a little girl's would be._

"_Yami" she said softly and opened her arms for her son to get in_

_He rushed into her silken embrace and nuzzled in it like a bird flies back into the nest and close to its mother. His mother always smelled of jasmine and her breath was always fresh and had a scent of peppermint and peach. She gave him a sweet kiss on the top of his tri-colored hair and said in her almost singing voice._

"_What is it, sweetheart? You look upset"_

_Yami looked up with his blood-colored eyes, with his unique, live-ruby eyes._

"_I told Grandpa I wanted to become a geisha just like you! And he said I can't! And he told me to focus on my school and the temple duties instead! Why can't I mother?"_

"_Ara!" his mother said softly cupping her mouth gracefully with her palm._

_Her moves were always so airy and so graceful, Yami could feel his small heart flattering in his chest. His mother was really young but also her face was making her seem younger than her age, but still she was so pretty! He was always proud of her._

"_Why would you want to do something like that?"_

"_Because I always watch you, mother! I see how beautifully you play instruments and dance! I love dances and…and theatre…and….and I want too, to be graceful and beautiful like you! I don't care become big and strong or anything! I just want to do things you do!"_

"_Being a geisha is a really hard work you know. Also you are a boy. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes!" Yami said in flaming passion nodding his small childish head so fast that momentarily he felt dizzy himself, "I want to. I want to dance like you and…and do the Tea Ceremony like you!"_

_His mother only smiled. She always was so calm and collected. She never yelled at him. She always smiled._

"_Okay" she said, "I can teach you the art of being a geisha"_

"_Yay!" little Yami yelped happily and hugged her tightly_

_Right after that, Yami's life was split in two. He was practicing for becoming the priest (or Miko) of the temple…and at the same time…taking in the secret art of being geisha…_

"_You must be transformed" his mother was saying_

_And she kept her word. She always did. She was educating everywhere and anytime she could or she met alone with her son. For example during their bath (Yami liked taking a bath with his mother), when his mother had finished washing his back and poured hot water over herself as well, she was saying:_

"_Say I am entertaining a baron or a chairman. Like so many clients before and after him, he is trapped in an arranged marriage or a bad work. So in the ochaya when he seeks my company instead, I reward him like this"_

"_This" was a graceful move of her white hand. She moved her hand that way beneath the towel that was wrapping it, so the cloth fell slightly back to reveal her under side of her wrist._

"…_With a glimpse of my wrist. Seeing this demure little trace of naked skin, well, it gives him pleasure"_

_Yami smiled and tried to mimic her move with his own cloth instead, revealing his soft wrist, trying to put as much grace as his mother in his simple move._

"_Yes…" his mother whispered in approval._

_That moment his mother was no longer his mother. She was like goddess Amaterasu herself. Her voice was low, melodic, calming and even seducing. It was like Yami was in a dream with those hot steams of the bathroom around him and his mother's voice._

"_Or when you are sitting down, for the briefest moment, press your leg against his" and she did so to her son with so much mannerism, almost shyness, "…Always by accident of course!" she added with a small chuckle._

_Yami couldn't help but giggle loudly along with his mother. The other time they were outside, dancing together, learning all the old dances of all types of theater and music while the autumn leaves would fall around them, and the background had a brownish-orange color, fitting perfectly with his mother's kimono, that was also inwrought with autumn leaves and brown ivies that were hugging her body._

"_A geisha cannot choose her dana. Her dana chooses her. Therefore a geisha must study everything; music, dance and the art of conversation so she can bring the best dana to her… To attract her dana on her feet, not off them."_

_And he did try. He tried hard. Not only with his dance but also with language. His mother taught him the courteous way of speaking. She even taught him the old Kyoto speaking form, the shy and humble but at the same time provoking and playful way, the way would make men probably flaming in passion and lust for his mother, so many years ago, when she was entertaining men as a geisha, before she met and got married to his father. She taught him how to bow. How to bow gracefully on the ground; bend his head so much that it almost touched the tatami. He was using his fingers, not the palm to do so… She also taught him how to walk, how to walk prettily and gracefully, making the kimono slithering around his ankles. And she would take him out to the cobbled yard of the temple, making him practice walking with the high joori geisha use to show him the meaning of it (even if she was almost certain Yami would never really need to wear those since he was a male). And indeed Yami rarely needed it anymore after learning the moves well._

_The other time, when winter would fall, both of them would sit outside with the white yard as a background, playing the shamisen and the shakuhachi flute or any other instrument. The winter wind was giving Yami rhythm and peace. The calmness around had magical influence on him. He simply closed his eyes, focused and played._

_His mother had strong will. Not even when she was coughing and sometimes stained with blood her small silk handkerchief (secretly from her son) wouldn't stop. She was always focused on her son…always on her son…_

"_Agony and beauty lived side by side for us" she used to say, "Our feet suffered, our fingers bled…even sitting and sleeping would be painful…"_

_However even if she had showed him the takamakura, the high pillow the geisha use so their hairstyle wouldn't be ruined during the sleep, she never put him through agony. In fact, she didn't continue give him even that pillow when Yami woke up with a terrible pain on his nape, neck and shoulder blades the first week. She was so kind…so kind his mother! Yami didn't know how a person would be so kind. Also his mother never forced him through the pain of making his hair. She had told him geisha hurt quite a bit when someone tried to make their hair perfect, especially the old times, but he didn't make his hair even once._

"_With such a unique hairstyle like yours, you don't even need jewels in your hair!" she had told him with her soft laughter and Yami, like always, would simply laugh with her._

_Except from dances and the basic of acting, his mother would teach him how to dance with fans, with pieces of cloth and Yami, secretly, did practice even holding the sword doing dancing moves._

"_Remember, Yami, geisha are not courtesans and they are not wives. And if a geisha gets married, she no longer is a geisha. We sell our skills, not our bodies. We create another secret world, a place only of beauty. The very word 'geisha' means 'artist', and to be a geisha you must be judged as a moving work of art…"_

_Yami was always moving along with his mother. He was practicing for around a year and a half and he was already capable enough of following. Without his mother and father knowing it, Yami would sneak out of his futon at nights and, wearing his yukata, he could walk out in the yard in the moonlight, sometimes wearing his joori, sometimes bare-foot and he would start dancing. The moon was showering him, making his white yukata glow like silver (as though he were some spirit or ghost in the night). His crimson eyes would seem like glowing darker in the pale, cold moonlight. The silence of the night, the cicadas' song was like the siren's call, calling him to join them and he would dance as the leaves of the sakura trees around (or their petals in spring) falling around him like snowflakes. Once or twice he went out in winter, feeling the white snow below his joori and the warm tabi shocks he was wearing. Occasionally he even went out in rain. He didn't care if the warm drops would shock him so much that the cotton cloth was plastered against his skin. All he cared about was the song of water, calling all around, giving rhythm for his dance. His body it was as if it was moving like the water rivers that were falling from the temple's roof or on the ground. _

_Unknown to him, his grandpa was watching him behind a column but he was no longer looking at him with fear or uncertainty for his future, but with pride. Yami would move his arms and hips gracefully, as if he had become one with the night breeze, moving his arms. Secretly repeating in his head:_

"_Shall I re-fill the sir's cup of sake…? Where does the gentleman wish to go tonight? Shall I offer the gentlemen my company tonight?"_

_And he was moving the yukata's sleeves to reveal his palms or wrists and then make a turn, pretending he was holding the fans or the sword or the ribbon, cradling his hips like the bamboo that bents but never breaks in the storm. _

_He didn't have only this pleasure though. He was also focusing on his training with his grandpa. Then it was his mother's turn to be watching him from afar as Sugoroku Muto was showing him the proper ceremonies and the tasks a priest would have to perform…_

"_You cannot call yourself a true geisha until you stop a man on his tracks with a single look" she told him one day while walking through the town's streets. She was wearing a plain, gray kimono with beautiful patterns of clouds and flowers in the color of the sky, "For you it will be even more difficult because you are a boy, but you will need to entertain men…"_

"_No one can do that" an almost nine-year-old Yami said in an almost protesting way. He was dressed in a plain red kimono with ivy patterns himself. He was about as tall as his head would reach his mother's shoulder by then._

_She only smiled._

"_Choose someone for me"_

_His mother was so much like him. When a challenge would show up, she would take it right away. So Yami searched carefully to give her that._

"_The man talking on the phone, with the green envelope under his arm"_

_He saw how busy the man was so he doubted he would even bother to take a second glance. However once his mother spotted him, she simply smiled, accepting the challenge and moved towards him gracefully. She barely took a glance at him and the man practically came to a halt and even took the phone further from his ear and half-turned his entire torso just to look at her for a little longer. Yami felt the admiration hit him and also his heart flattering to his chest wondering if he could do something like that himself. But he was a boy of challenge._

"_Choose one for me, mother" he said_

_His mother chose quickly._

"_The man with the briefcase. With one look!" she smiled and walked away leaving him alone._

_Yami took a glance over his shoulder. The man was walking fast (obviously being in a hurry to reach his job). He would be quite the challenge. Yami made a half-turn and started walking towards the opposite direction; he had his head lowered like his mother had done a moment before. His heart was practically ready to jump out of his chest. The man had come closer. The moment they were about the same line, shoulder-by-shoulder, Yami barely raised his eyes and for the briefest moment the man met the pair of ruby eyes with his own. His gaze it was as if frozen within the boy's, when suddenly Yami lowered his gaze almost shyly. The man was so busy admiring him (almost), that he hadn't seen the column for the electric wires and he bumped into it. He held his nose with a pained expression but also staggered and fell upon an upcoming boy that was carrying crates of fruits and he fell on him. As a result, man, boy and the fruit became a skein as they fell on the ground. Yami was shocked and amazed by the sight as he continued walking. His mother joined him smiling._

"_You are ready!" she had told him and Yami never in his entire life hadn't felt this proud before._

_His mother had also showed him how she put on her make-up, she had showed him how to see the difference between the good quality of silk in kimonos and the bad one but what Yami enjoyed the most was the Tea Ceremony. His mother performed every move as if it was sacred, and so Yami adopted the same passion for it and he still loved it even many years ago, and enjoyed it…like a good night's sleep…_

_However when the Akazakura Jijna wasn't happy, it was dressed in black. People; distant relatives, ex-admirers and friends were all dressed in black, crying or expressing their sorrow and support to the family. There was a small column with a name on it, close to a photo with the beautiful female face. She had left them. She had left them to go to the distant Land of the Dead where she would dance more gracefully than ever. However Yami instead of being inside and mourning with the others, ran in his room and wore a black kimono with scarlet patterns of sakura flowers and ivies, placed in his spiky hair one of his mother's old jewels; a silver comb with black and red silk petals, and outside in the yard behind the rice-paper windows of the room the others were mourning, he started to dance. Yes. He danced like he had never danced before and he didn't stop not even when he was out of breath. And tears were running down his cheeks…like diamonds…_

* * *

Yami came back to reality after that flashback he had many years to think so much. Seto too was left speechless from details of Yami's past. He simply finished his sake in one last gulp.

"I see…" he only said

They kept each other company for a few more minutes. Then Kaiba looked at the picture of his mother. He saw Yami had it in two copies. He placed a hand upon the one of them.

"Mind if I take this?"

"My mother's picture?" Yami sounded surprised by the request, "Sure. For what reason though?"

Seto didn't answer. He only took the picture Yami gave him and placed it in a pocket from inside his suit's jacket. They both stood up and Yami held the book with him. He headed inside again. This time, though, Kaiba followed him. They entered in a room full of shelves that were packed with books. Books that were made in the traditional Japanese style and not only. Yami went straight to the shelf he wanted and put the book back in place. Seto Kaiba, even if he never was interested in old stuff, he was pretty impressed by the size of the library and the amount of books in it.

"Your library is…impressive…" he only said.

Yami smiled turning at him.

"Yes. Akazakura Jinja has some really rare documents, hundreds of years old. Many of these books are extremely valuable. Some others are newer ones"

He caressed the front side of a self almost tenderly. Seto Kaiba was escorted to the door once more.

"Well…" he said feeling a knob to his throat, "Thanks…for today…"

It took him all his willpower to say those words.

"No…I thank you…" Yami said and bowed his head at him once.

Seto bit his lip and turned his back starting to walk away.

"Seto…"

He immediately stopped to his tracks. His name spoken by Yami's lips, his first name and not just his surname, sent shivers and chills all over his skin and system. He glanced over his shoulder. Yami's yukata was indeed glowing in moonlight. The breeze was once again blowing the sakura petals.

"Will I see you again?" Yami said in a low voice.

If Kaiba's heart hadn't stopped beating before, now this sudden question sure did the job. He remained there frozen. For one moment he was torn between two answers. The one (that seemed out of question) was the true answer. Was him screaming "yes" as many times as his heart was beating like crazy. The other was answer nothing and walk away not really caring if he would hurt him or whether the male would hate him the next moment. However that too seemed too painful in his heart to do so… For one moment he felt torn, as if his arms and legs were tied to two horses and each horse was running to a different direction ready to tear him apart in two pieces. He kept on looking at Yami over his shoulder and then he turned his gaze back forward again.

"I don't know…" he finally said and walked away, leaving Yami behind.

* * *

However he came. He came countless times. They kept company to each other, ate together or walked together in town. Sometimes Kaiba would go to pick Yami back from school and walk him up to Akazakura Jinja. He stayed there once or twice for the night. Yami helped him sometimes with his bath like he had done then. Always Yami though. Kaiba never saw Yami naked, never helped him with his own bath. He could only imagine the alabaster skin below the white yukata or the miko clothes.

They would spend hours talking and Yami would tell him stories or even gossip (fake or real) to make him laugh. Sometimes they would go shopping for the shrine and then Yami would make him lunch, dinner, tea or simply give him a drink. Sometimes they would spend hours in the garden of the shrine and hear Yami playing some musical instrument. Sometimes he even danced for him. Yes. Yami danced for him once or twice, making Seto's heart melt a thousand times in his chest and making him die a hundred deaths and at the same time being reborn a thousand. And when Yami would sing some song in his deep and calming voice, then Kaiba would prefer a thousands of times he were deaf and blind because when the song was finished and he returned home it was as if he had tasted heaven once and now the life on earth seemed like hell to him…as if he couldn't live, he couldn't breathe without it and he was feeling like suffocating.

Seto simply couldn't imagine he would actually feel that way for another person. It was as if he was addicted to drugs now. He only wanted to see him. He only wanted to hear him. He sometimes spent nights without sleeping in his bed, just thinking about him or in his futon, just to hear Yami's calm breathing while he was sleeping next doors with only a soft rice-paper wall between them. And so the days passed…and weeks and months. The summer came and soon gave its place to autumn and to winter with the snow but still Seto Kaiba was found "trapped" between torment and absolute happiness. And still he was wondering to himself…why was he feeling that way? And about a male too. What did that boy have on him, IN him and was making him so eager and so desperate even to take a glimpse of his ruby eyes? Seto Kaiba didn't know. His logic couldn't analyze that no matter how hard he thought. And for the first time in his life he came to this conclusion:

No more thoughts. Just walk forward…

* * *

**PLEASE RREAD:**

**Hay! I'm back again! Remember the first chapter that was a gift for right? Well I finally got the time to write Part 2! I hope you like it like the previous one. But for one more time...it became bigger than I expected! Most likely I will need Part 3 as well! Of course if you guys want it!**

**Japanese Words:**

_Tatami:_ A "carpet" usually made of straw with which the japanese traditional floors were covered with.  
_Kanmuri:_ Type of "hat" the old Shogun used to wear. It is visible in many japanese lords' pictures  
_Shokutai:_ The full clothing of a Shogun. It is consisted by large "shirt" and in general impressive appearance wikipedia…  
_Kagema:_ Literally is the male prostitude. Usually were boys or males that didn't have too manly characteristics (usually actors that played female roles or even "proffessional" prostitudes)  
_Udon:_ Japanese pasta-like food, similar to soba or noodles but made of wheat.  
_Ara!:_ Exclamation in japanese, usually used by females. It can be translated as "Oh!" or "Oh, my!"  
_Ochaya:_ Teahouse. It is consisted by the words "(o)cha" which means "tea" and "ya" which means "shop" when put behind a word (for example sushiya = sushi shop)  
_Dana:_ It has several meanings. The closest (and the one in this story) is "patron". It can also be used as "master" or sometimes even "teacher". When a geisha talks about her dana she talks about her patron.  
_Takamakura:_ It means "High Pillow" and it is the "pillow" used by the geisha to put their head on when sleeping so they won't ruin their hairstyle.

**Story Trivia:**

**In old Japan it wasn't unusual for a man to have affairs outside the marriage. He could go with prostitudes or cocubines if he desired. Also it wasn't unusual for a man to have affairs even with male lovers and that was the reason the kagema existed. Even priests could have kagemas to satisfy their needs once in a while. A man could also have relationships with both males and females. (at least this is what I know. Correct me if I am wrong)**

**The scene with Yami dancing in Kaiba's dream was inspired by the scene of the Memoirs of a Geisha movie when Sayuri dances as Maiko for the first time watch?v=DtrKne…**

**In Seto's dream everyone says the surname first and then the name. That is because in Japan usually they introduce themselves first with the surname and then with the last name (for example "Muto Yugi" and not "Yugi Muto")**

**Yami's mother as an apprentice geisha (maiko) is in my gallery here . His mother stopped being a geisha because she got married to his father however she still had the way of acting for a geisha.**

**Yami if we had the story in japanese would be calling his mother "Haha-ue" which is a very formal and somehow old-fashioned way to call someone's father. In addition Yami would call his father "Chichi-ue" (like Atem does in the anime). His grandpa would be "Ojii-ue" or "Ojii-san"**

**The scenes with Yami's training were of course inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha movie. I even used some quotes in order to give credit to that wonderful movie with the wonderful music.**

**Yami's mother was suffering from illness since always but still she trained Yami in her art of geisha however she kept it hidden from her son because she loved how talented he was and how much passion and love he was putting in whatever he did.**

**When it mentions Yami dancing in the rain, I am mostly referring to summer rains. In that part of Japan there are rains every summer in the beginning of it.**

**The library Yami got in more or less looked like this. ** . /fa63d9c8911cb78a4cf9a0dbd11183e8/tumblr_nqq5otmiQ81sk31wdo1_

**Story by me**

**Preview image by (permission taken) please go and see this in her account**

**Please commend**

**Shall I make Part three? **  
**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"…eto…Seto…"

The distant voice was ringing within his mind. He was there, at Akazakura Jinja, below the trees dressed in their autumn colors…and there was he…the man who made him so helpless and happy at the same time, was swishing among them with a smile on his face and a glow in his beautiful crimson eyes. Yami Muto. He was dressed in kimono in the red color of garnet and the orange of the setting sun above him. He appeared like a water spirit within flaming water cause in his eyes everything had become slower. Even Yami swishing around the tree branches seemed like walking into liquid air and from his mouth was coming his sweet deep voice, calling him by name and his voice came distant to his ears…like he was in a dream…

"…-sama…Seto!"

Seto Kaiba came back to reality at the sound of that high-pitched, childish voice, his daydream stopping at once and realizing he was in his office, with his chin resting upon his palm, supporting by the elbow. He was before his computer but the page was half-empty in an essay he started but never finished. And the one who called his name was not Yami…but Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Can you tell me, for goodness sake, why you are screaming like that?" Kaiba covered his startling with irritation

Mokuba looked at him in a look that could be interpreted also as "has sun hit your head?"

"I have been calling your name half an hour now! I even came close and called you, Nii-sama. I even called you by your name but you didn't answer! I heard you humbling 'hmm' or something and you continue standing like this. I got worried and came closer and even shook you but nothing! You had a strange dreamy look in your face and a strange smile I had never seen before! You worried me sick, Nii-sama!"

Seto was remained speechless in front of his brother for the first time in his life. Not because Mokuba had spoken so much so fast, not at all, he was used to it, but because of the fact that he was so taken in by his daydreaming that he didn't even feel his brother shaking him. Normally he wouldn't daydream at all, yet alone be so drawn into his dreams that would forget about everything that have to do with the outside world; his job or his brother.

"He's everywhere in my mind…" he thought miserably, "It's like an addiction to drugs…but worse…"

Indeed the past weeks, no, the past months he just couldn't live unless he saw him. He held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Say, Nii-sama…"

Mokuba's voice brought him back to the topic.

"…You've been acting strange lately"

"I am sorry, Mokuba. I might be tired these days"

"Does this have to do with the place you go almost every day the past weeks?"

Seto was less shocked by the fact Mokuba noticed what was going on in his head than the fact he knew about his trips to Kyoto, even if he wasn't aware of his destination or the reason he traveled.

"And how in all hells…?"

"I know. I heard you walking out once or twice. I was worried about you"

"I was going to Kyoto" Seto answered truthfully, not bothering try to make up a lie that would perplex things, "I had some business there"

That was only half-lie. The word "business" to him actually meant "reason". However his brother wasn't willing to let him be like that.

"Business? And has this business have a name or not?"

"Jeez, Mokuba! I don't remember hiring you as private detective!"

Mokuba giggled.

"Well?"

"I visit a temple" Seto finally admitted with a sigh, "I have some plans about a new gaming platform. Recently more children play games that have to do with historical mumbo-jumbo and so I do some research there. The shrine has a rich library"

That too was not a lie…well, not completely. He indeed visited the shrine's library and read some books…once or maybe twice. Yami had suggested him to do it.

"It's Akazakura Jinja. I think you remember it" Seto concluded.

"Yes! I remember. It was where we went last year and watched that performance. It was wonderful! So?"

"Well the dancer we saw is the…shrine's owner and he allowed me to read some of the documents"

He had said it with absolute calm (and secretly congratulated himself for that) but in reality his heart was flattering. He didn't want to say the name of that man…just in case Mokuba read the emotions in his eyes no matter how hard he would try to hide them. Mokuba smiled or better…smirked!

"I see. So I guess it has to do with that package you ordered some weeks ago"

He said and glanced at a grand, white, carton package at the corner of the office tied close with a small thin rope.

"Oh, shut up, Mokuba! It's business!" Seto said to his excuse, "This is business. If you want to take something you must pay for it. It is only my way to pay back this man for allowing me to touch his old, freaking books."

What he didn't say was that there was another reason for the package. Of course he would never say it aloud or admit it to his brother. Not even over his dead body! He quit the attempt of continuing the essay and he switched the computer off. He checked his watch. It was already late at noon.

"Mokuba, I have to go" he said standing up and fixing his tie a little

"To Kyoto?" his brother smirked

"To Kyoto!" Kaiba growled in response, "I will be back at night"

"I want to come along!" Mokuba jumped before him.

The young CEO sighed miserably. He knew that even if he said "no" to Mokuba when he was determined about something, Mokuba was capable of hanging from his jacket in order to literally stick along, or…hide in the box. They truly were brothers after all… Both of them were stubborn like mules when they wanted to.

"Fine but take your scarf. It might be cold outside"

It was middle of autumn after all, and temperature had started to drop…

* * *

Despite the fact he had done this trip a hundred times, every time seemed like an eternity. When they reached the shrine it was already late in the afternoon and the sky had worn all the colors of twilight; crimson and purple. They started climbing up the stairs. They reached the top and they stood there, searching the empty yard with their eyes. The showered in dying sun's light yard was surrounded by the brownish purple color of autumn, since the leaves had started to fall from the trees slowly, creating a carpet of colors on the yard's ground and the leaves that were still on the branches were also illuminated by the matching sunlight.

"Where's everyone?" Mokuba asked

"It has a few people here" Seto explained, "Rarely ever you find someone this late of hour"

He was surprised even with himself by the fact he had come to know this temple so well.

"Let's go Mokuba" the brunette man said, taking Mokuba by the hand while holding the large (and not to mention heavy) package under his other arm.

They walked a bit further. The absolute silence was everywhere. Only some autumn bird's cry could pierce that serenity. Seto's ears also could catch the sound of a stream of water. Something inside him told him to head towards there. So he did. Soon they found themselves to the backside of the shrine. Seto knew there was the small lake Yami used to purify himself before some important ritual in the temple. Yami had taken him here once and explained to him why that stream was there. Anyway, as they walked around the corner to get to the backside of the temple they came before a large space full with plants. When Seto had visited this part of the temple it was summer and so the plain was full with yellow, dry and high grass. However now it was autumn it was all dressed in red. A meadow of Cluster Amaryllis flowers was extending through the lane till where their eyes could see.

Despite the fact it was autumn, wind was nice and cool and not cold. The light breeze was making the flowers swing from side to side softly as if some gentle female hand was caressing them. There he found the small platform, which led to the small lake. And there… inside the crystal-clear water…was he…the man of his dreams. Yami was knelt to the shallow water with his hands clasped together in a prayer and his eyes were closed. He was dressed only in his koshimaki and his short-sleeved blouse (in other words his undergarments) while on the platform, carefully folded, was his white yukata, so he would wear it right after he would come out of the water. His head was also wet (obviously he had poured some water with his palms a few moments ago) and also moving softly in the evening breeze. The cotton cloth was soaked and plastered against his skin. The water was shallow and clear and so, Seto could see his body below its surface. While knelt, the water reached up to his stomach. The surface of the water was calm like mirror, reflecting the red sun in it perfectly.

Yami had his back at them but Seto could clearly picture Yami's face to that. He swallowed hard, suddenly not trusting his fortitude anymore. He had never seen Yami wet before, praying like this in the water. He felt strange admiration for the simplest thing; how Yami was sitting in the water so calmly without even shivering from cold. The evening was not cold but it was no summer either. Water was not warm to sit in there for hours and hours. He couldn't tell how long Yami was in there before they came. He could have barely got into the water or he could have been in there for hours. One thing he knew for sure; Yami looked absolutely peaceful, like the lake he was knelt in.

Yami felt their presence and unclasped his hands. He half-turned his torso to see who was there. His lips slowly drew in a small smile that made Seto's heart melt (especially since he could see the flaming sunlight reflected in those ruby eyes).

"Seto…" he whispered in union with the soft sounds water made when he moved

Kaiba cleared his throat, hearing him addressing him so informally in front of his brother. When Yami spotted Mokuba his smile grew kinder.

"Oh, you brought company" he said

"He insisted on coming" Seto replied trying to take his best ice-expression

Yami turned to the kid.

"Then you must be the famous Mokuba. Seto has said so much about you!"

Mokuba blushed at the sudden attention.

"Really?"

"Sorry we interrupted your prayer" Kaiba said fast before the situation became a little bit too awkward for him

"No, it's okay. I was about to get out anyway" Yami said and stood up slowly and turning fully to face them.

Seto wished a hundred times he hadn't done it. The cotton, thin cloth was totally plastered against his skin and Kaiba could clearly see the lines of his body beyond the material, for the first time that is. He realized in his shock that he was about to stare and so he turned his head to the side, pretending being irritated.

"Cover yourself, Muto, for goodness sake!"

Yami chuckled at that. Seto wished he wouldn't see the blush that was threatening to cover his cheekbones and if he did, to interpret it as light of the dying sun.

"Okay Seto" Yami said and bent down to pick his yukata and wear it

Mokuba was not so shy though. Approached Yami and held his hand looking up at him (for his head barely reached Yami's waistline).

"I really admired you dance!" he said truthfully, "It was amazing!"

Yami smiled at the kid and Seto Kaiba's heart melted at the gentle smile that could be maternal, paternal and fraternal at the same time.

"Thank you very much" Yami said in his baritone voice full of gratitude, "You're really flattering me"

He then raised his head towards Seto's direction, who immediately tried to avoid his crimson gaze. Yami's eye fell upon the white box below Kaiba's arm.

"Seto what do you have there?" asked curious.

Before poor Kaiba had even the chance to answer Mokuba barged in.

"He ordered it for you! He said he wanted to thank you for…the documents"

The last one was expressed with slight irony, as if Mokuba knew his true purpose. When Yami looked up at Seto surprised, Seto tensed both annoyed and intimidated. In the end he gave up on hiding behind his finger and extended the package to Yami.

"Otanjoubi…omedettou…" he said dryly. God knew how hard was for him to say those two words.

Even Yami gasped in surprise accepting the heavy package and placing it on the wooden platform to untie the rope holding the box's cover and opened it. Immediately he cupped his mouth with his palm shocked at the sight. Inside the package was folded a wonderful kimono made out of black, luxurious silk covered completely with crimson patterns of ivy and flowers. Yami carefully, as if he was raising air itself, took the kimono out of the box and ran his fingers upon the wonderful material. He brought it to his cheek and rubbed his cheek upon it, eyes closed as if he could hear the fabulous cloth singing to him. The box also contained the under-kimono with purely snow-white collar and on it had patterns of birds made of red goldthreads. It also had an obi in the color of fallen leaves (perhaps with a hint of crimson) with leave patterns. That kimono was so familiar.

So that was what he wanted his mother's picture for! The kimono his mother was wearing in that picture was property of the okiya she lived in and therefore when she stopped being a geisha in order to marry his father, she leaved the okiya behind and this cloth as well. But here he was now, holding a kimono with similar patterns and colors but also had the details that was making it his. It was like having his mother back again. Tears glowed at the corners of his eyes but he held them back heroically. He looked up from his kneeling position to Seto with gratefulness he hadn't showed before.

"Seto…I…I don't know what to say…!"

"Put it on!" Kaiba simply said, as if giving an order, "I want to see you in it"

Yami smiled and nodded. He stood up holding the box in both hands and headed towards the shrine. Kaiba was left behind with his eyes always stuck on him…

* * *

Inside his room Yami had almost finished tying his kimono. He was only missing the obi and he was ready. He stopped for a second to hug himself and feel the material around him like a maternal embrace. This kimono was a real work of art and he couldn't believe he was wearing something like that. And Kaiba had bought it, no, ordered it especially for him! God knew how much it should have cost him! While he had all those in mind he heard the rice paper doors opening behind him. He had his back at the door but he knew who it was.

"Are you done?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I am coming. Give me some time to fix the obi and…"

"Leave it. Let me help…" he retorted picking the heavy silk up.

Yami was surprised for one more time.

"You know how to tie the obi, Seto?"

But Kaiba was already wrapping the material around Yami's stomach. Then he started tying it behind his back. His fingers were moving so fast, Yami could swear he was being dressed by a professional. Seto was putting the one rope after the other, tying it in a blink of an eye and then placing the next one, tapping the material with the back of his hands' in order to fix the knob properly to form the famous "taiko musubi" knob. In the beginning when Seto was making the order for the kimono was thinking that Yami should wear the "darari obi" instead. The dramatic way would suit him better like the divine creature he was to him. After all he was barely fifteen years old and this obi was suited for geisha up to 20 years of age. However he re-considered it. Yami was far from an "apprentice" geisha and he did not deserve to be treated as one, therefore he ordered for the obi that would suit to a geisha and not a maiko. He finished tying the last part of it and he half-smirked, satisfied with the result.

Yami on the other hand was speechless. Still he hadn't turned around and Seto could see only his back.

"Thank you…" Yami said in a low voice, still in a shock by Seto's skill to tie the kimono, "You can wait outside. I'll be out shortly"

"Alright…" Kaiba said walking out of the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

He was waiting outside with Mokuba. The twilight had started turning into dusk when he heard the sound of wooden joori. He turned around and froze. Yami was standing there, dressed in the kimono he bought for him. Seto thanked all gods for the first time in his life that the kimono-maker had managed to copy the pattern of Yami's mother's kimono. However instead of red, the collar was pure snow-white. His mother was a maiko in the picture however Yami was surely a professional. Also he congratulated himself for picking this color of obi. It was like the autumn leaves. His nostrils caught the discreet essence of a slight perfume. Yami placed a small bottle inside his obi and then looked up and smiled.

"Well?" he asked

Seto didn't need to pretend he hadn't heard the question. He was left speechless anyway. All he could do was look. Even the furi were falling elegantly to Yami's sides. Once again it was Mokuba the one to run around Yami like a child running at Christmas tree and said.

"You're so beautiful!"

Yami once more smiled at the boy and bowed his head:

"Bocchan is the most kind!"

Seto felt his heart flattering once more hearing Yami using the formal form of speaking and Mokuba giggling at that.

"Well?" Yami asked, "Now what? Were are we going?"

In the end they ended up walking in the town so they could "find a place to celebrate Yami's birthday" as Mokuba said. They concluded in a small restaurant where they enjoyed hot sukiyaki, Seto enjoyed some warm, tasty amakuchi sake. Yami was always serving him the geisha way. It was like having their private geisha! Seto was feeling shivers down his spine every time Yami would reveal the inside of his wrist or smile to him a smile that hid many promises and none of them. No wonder he was so good in his job. Even Yami was asked ("half-forced") to wet his lips a little to taste the sake, just for the sake of the day. Yami even served Mokuba, who was having juice, the geisha way. After the food they enjoyed some ohagi. Seto knew that Yami was a great sweet tooth, like his brother. Even Seto, who didn't particularly like sweets, ate with them.

Night was moving smoothly and soon they were heading towards the temple again. Seto was holding Mokuba in his arms, who was fast asleep, while Yami was walking beside him.

"Seto…I have no words to thank you enough for today. It was the best birthday I ever had. You shouldn't have done this for me!"

Seto Kaiba was ready to scream "Stop blabbering, Muto!" but instead he was shocked to hear his mouth forming the words:

"It was nothing…really"

"Nothing? You bought me this wonderful kimono, suited enough to see the emperor himself with, you introduced me your brother and you took us out for a wonderful night and bought us delicious dinner. This doesn't sound like 'nothing' to me. It means a lot…really…"

Seto looked at Yami with the corner of his eye.

"Your welcome…" finally the voice that sounded like his responded, shocking him once again.

They reached Akazakura Jinja and Seto Kaiba placed Mokuba on a pillow on the floor. Yami smiled.

"I'll make some coffee" he said heading to the kitchen.

Seto Kaiba didn't really have time (or will) to argue at that. Strangely Yami had made him tea and meals countless times but he had never made him coffee before. Soon the essence of fresh-brewed coffee filled the air.

"You'll drink too?" Seto asked. Yami nodded.

"Well it is not like I hate coffee. I am just more of a tea person but I'll drink some to accompany you…"

Yami joined Seto after a while bringing with him two cups of steaming coffee.

"Black coffee, right?" Yami asked giving it to him

"Yeah…" Kaiba admitted taking it, "How did you know?"

"It was my father's favorite… He was a businessman like you as you remember. A lawyer. He enjoyed black coffee so I guessed you would like it that way… You know…"

Yami looked at him deeply in the eyes and for the first time Seto Kaiba saw so much depth in them.

"…Sometimes you resemble him…"

The young CEO didn't know how to respond to that, or how to express what he truly felt. Instead of that, he brought the sweet-smelling coffee to his nose and took a sip of it.

"Well? How it is…?"

"Umai…" Seto Kaiba whispered the compliment for the first time in his life, so naturally as if he was used at complimenting people. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Yami asked as if Kaiba's words had lit up the hope inside him

"This is the first time I taste such a good coffee…" Seto whispered again taking another sip almost greedily but yet slowly to enjoy every single drop.

Yami smiled.

"Yokatta…" he also whispered and took a sip as well.

For half an hour no one spoke and the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of the coffee sipping, Mokuba's soft breathing and the sizzle the fire did while burning the candle snuff. A night butterfly soon started flattering its brown wings around it.

"Thank you…" Seto Kaiba whispered again, "For taking care of my brother…"

"You must not thank me for something that gave me such a pleasure, Seto. Mokuba is a great child…"

And the next thing Yami did totally made Seto's heart bounce so hard in his chest that he had the impression it had cracked the ribs from the inside in the process, or better, at once; Yami extended his hand to take his in it. A simple and even friendly gesture that made Seto's palms sweat and his head feel dizzy. At the same time Yami finished his previous statement.

"…You have done great job raising him…"

The awkward silence fell into the room once more like a cloud and only the cicadas that didn't yet go to sleep for the autumn were singing outside to break it. Both of them had remained still to the same position till Yami finally let go of Seto's hand and smiled in a new tone as if nothing had happened.

"You know…" he said, "There is an old story about a boy who lived in this town. Long, long ago…when this town was still a small lane full with rice fields…

Kikuri…Kikuri… Black-eyed boy

_Where are you heading this late in twilight?_

_Night is full with demons. Night is full with demons…_

_Aren't you scared?_

_No, I'm not, I'm Kikuri with the black eyes…_

_Give me that branch of rice…_

_I'm not afraid, I am not afraid…_"

Seto Kaiba stopped to hear Yami's deep voice singing, like the air, the breeze that was accompanying him outside…and the cicadas kept on singing…

Kri…Kri…Kri…

* * *

Autumn passed in a breath. It soon gave its place to the snows of winter, painting everything in white. And winter too gave its place to spring when the grass would turn green and soon the trees starting getting their green leaves back. One thing didn't change for sure; Seto Kaiba, the CEO and president of Kaiba Corporation, the gaming company, continued visiting Kyoto even sooner now, talking with Yami, the dancer and male geisha, the shrine "miko" of Akazakura Jinja. Especially now that Mokuba knew about his travels in Kyoto he felt as if a weight had left his shoulders. One day (Ohanami Festival was one week away) he was sitting alone with Yami in the shrine enjoying some warm green tea together after a tea ceremony, of course. Spring might have come in but the weather was still cool and nights were perfect for a cup of tea, or so Yami said. Yami was dressed in a sweet, green kimono with leave patterns and a few trees at the hem of his kimono. The obi he was wearing had bright yellow color with flower patterns made with copper-colored threads. It was Seto's gift. Since that birthday day, Seto Kaiba often sent kimonos to Yami and the only thing he asked in return was…to see him in them. Those kimonos were not so…luxurious like the first one he had given him, but the material they were made of was for sure something even the best geisha would be jealous of. Already in teahouses many geisha asked Yami where he got his Dana. Yami would always chuckle and ask them what they are talking about as if they had said some joke. "It's a friend's gift" he always said. He too was flattered by Kaiba's gifts. Because of his mother he had a weak spot for good kimonos. When Seto didn't send him kimonos he sent him some perfume each time advising him which kimono to wear it with.

Yami was flattered by those gifts even if he didn't really know the reason for them, or better, he didn't want to think about it. The only thing he wanted was to enjoy Seto's company. Yami sipped once more from his teacup.

"You know, Seto…" it had become like second nature to him, calling Kaiba by his name, "In one week it is the Ohanami Festival"

"It is. What of it?"

Frogs were heard from somewhere away in the forest around the temple.

"Well, this year there will be no show or event in this shrine but I have been asked to dance in the Gala that night"

Yes. Seto knew about the Gala. It was a boring dance he took invitation for. There were supposed to be famous personalities from all over the world; artists, athletes, businessmen even politicians.

"I will be dancing a dance taken out of the myth of our shrine" Yami continued, "It is the scene with Akaku Akio seeing his dead wife below the sakura tree of this shrine, he tries to kill himself with his katana sword but he is hesitating. In the end he goes mad and cuts his throat with the sword and dies"

"Well?"

"Well I was wondering whether you wanted to come"

The frogs kept on their constant singing in their own rhythm.

Kero…Kero…Kero…

"Maybe…" Seto answered enigmatically after taking a sip from his tea, "I don't know"

Yami smiled or better smirked and the frogs continued their constant "kero, kero"

* * *

The night was bright not because of the starlit sky but also because of the lights on that building. The center of Kyoto was so different than the small town Akazakura Jinja was! Seto Kaiba, dressed in his best tuxedo, was trying not to look very annoyed by people (or nervous about what he was about to see)

"I still can't believe it how you managed to get me into this, Muto!" he said fixing his tie.

Yami, next to him, was dressed in a simple, gray kimono. His clothes were all inside the changing rooms, waiting for him to get dressed for the show. He wasn't nervous, or at least he didn't look like it.

"Come on now, Seto. It is not that bad. After all…" he smirked, "I don't remember tying you with a rope and forcing you coming along!" he said repeating the phrase Seto once had told him while they were heading to the cemetery.

"Humph!" Seto smirked half-defeated by his disarming smile.

Even in the lights of the buildings, the sakura trees were all around them in full-bloom always trying to gain the attention they deserved. Celebrities kept on coming in their cars one by one. They were dressed into their most formal attires. Even geisha and maiko had come there to entertain the clients later, during dinner. A tall and thin figure appeared in the crowd. She looked Asian but not Japanese. She was dressed in a Chinese, short yellow dress and she was holding a matching fan.

"Who is she?" Seto asked seeing her taking a glance of them and then turning her head elsewhere as if they were stinking or anything (despite the fact they were dozens of meters away)

"Vivian Wong" Yami replied, "She is a very important link between Japan and China"

"Ah yes I have heard of her but never seen her. Why the…temper?"

"Nothing serious, don't worry. She once came to one of the ochaya I was working in and asked me out but I rejected her. She hasn't forgiven me ever since I guess"

Seto's heart filled with hope. He rejected her? Why? He didn't have time to ask or even think cause Yami said again:

"Don't worry Seto…you just relax…and focus on the music…"

The sound of the hyoshigi was announcing the dancer's appearance to stage. They started slowly and then faster and faster till… With one swift move Yami opened the curtain. The flute and the hyoshigi were the only ones playing now, causing a mystical atmosphere to the long, catwalk-like stage. Yami was dressed like he was never before. He was dressed in a pure-crimson red kimono with no patterns and it was tied with an obi with even darker crimson color. It was hard to tell what was the most crimson thing; the clothing or Yami's ruby eyes. His face was painted white and his eyes were toned with black eyeliner around. He was wearing extremely high geta that were making him look twice as tall as any man in that room that was now staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Yami turned his head to the side with a sudden move. By chance that was the way Seto was seated. Seto Kaiba had never seen such a look on Yami's face. It was like he was in pure desperation. Like he didn't know where to look at first. Yami started dragging the tall sandals and drew a katana sword out of the belt he was wearing. The dim light ran on its blade. The sword was not sharpened but by the way Yami was holding or swinging it, was fooling even the most experienced author. Yami raised the sword with his blade in a straight line. His hands holding it were shaking, shaking as if Yami had forgotten even how to hold it. He then raised it to his neck with the "sharp part" ready to cut the vein of life that existed there, but now the sword was shaking worse. The hero was hesitating. He wanted to follow his beloved, dead wife, but the instinct of life was fighting back. Everyone was focused now, as some fake, white petals started falling from the ceiling, holding his or her breath. Yami's scared and desperate eyes were looking around constantly. "What should I do?" his eyes were asking, "what's the right decision?"

He bent his knees holding the sword but as the music was "warning" the spectators for the climax, Yami's eyes changed completely. He was now looking at the blade with the absolute look of insanity and frenzy while his hand was caressing it from behind as if it was the most beloved thing in the world and suddenly the lights lit red, painting red the sakura flowers and Yami started swinging around the sword in circles like the absolute madman as if he wanted to cut all petals in half. He got down from the high sandals and was dancing around as if he was in a terrible illusion being hunted down by demons and ghosts and he didn't know which way to run to and then with a swift move the sword "slit" his throat and escaped his hands (making some spectators gasp in terror and ecstasy as if they really waited for blood to come out of the "wound"). Yami started spinning around as if fighting between death and insanity, he ran, he span, he ran and ran and…he fell to the ground. When all spectators were holding their breaths, as though they were wondering whether he would stand again, Yami raised himself from the floor to end the dance by bending his body backwards forming an arch. And the audience burst out clapping, applauding and cheering.

Seto found himself applauding like he had never applauded before, as if his hands were now enthusiastic more than his paralyzed mind. Was that Yami? Was that Akaku Akio? Was he a divine figure itself? What?

Yami raised himself from the stage once more as the applauding continued and he bowed his head to everyone… His tri-colored spiky hair was now full with red gold dust and some fake sakura petals…

* * *

A few party fireworks with paper ribbons exploded, announcing Yami's entrance into the grand hall where everyone was still applauding. He bowed his head with a smile to everyone and walked gracefully across the hall to take a seat right next to Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in a fine silk kimono, white like clouds with golden and gold-orange patterns while the under-kimono was a soft crème color. His obi was copper-colored with soft, purple flower patterns. The music had already started to play and geisha were serving people like always but usually only one thing could be heard to all tables; the comments considering the flawless, as most people said, performance.

"A toast to the best geisha in the world!" one of the men said raising his glass, "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" everyone answered to him almost in union and they all drank.

By pure chance, across the same table, right opposite Yami and Seto was sitting Vivian Wong with a younger (as it seemed) girl who was dressed in a turquoise-colored dress. Vivian flapped the fan.

"What a beautiful dance, yes Tao Min?" she said to her company but loud enough for people close to her to the table hear her, "His moves were so hypnotic that you wouldn't even notice his feet!"

Some of the men close to her chuckled. Seto Kaiba growled and drank his sake in one sip. Yami noticed but his face wore that mask-like expression of smile while serving Kaiba again.

"Wong-sama is so kind to me for complimenting me and at the same time making criticism so I can improve in the future! I do not know what to say"

Vivian flapped her fan again.

"Sometimes best option is silence"

"I couldn't agree more! What a better advice to follow than your own!" Yami said airily with the smile still frozen to his face.

Seto Kaiba couldn't read him. By the way he was speaking he showed like he enjoyed this word game of cat and mouse but he couldn't tell whether he was boiling inside or if he was ready to cry. Vivian didn't seem to quit.

"Oh dear!" she sighed as if she didn't know what god to speak to, "It's okay" she said to a man close to her, "Teens these days. I was like that once, I think"

"But of course!" Yami retorted cheerfully, "But it has been such a very long…long…long, time"

More laughter came across the table, Vivian chuckled too not to show the joke had been against her. Seto was silent all time long and sipped his sake once more. A man sitting next to Yami spilled his sake on him while laughing. Yami smiled at him softly.

"Mister's cup is empty…I hope mister will allow me to re-fill it" and he did

Seto sipped sake again and he nearly bit the porcelain cup in jealousy. He gulped its content at once seeing the man Yami served before, whispering something in Yami's ear and then both of them chuckle. He didn't care if that was part of Yami's acting. He banged his small glass on the table before him.

"My glass! Is empty!" he said dryly.

Yami turned at him and smiled.

"So I see…" he said and started re-filling it.

Vivian grabbed the chance to get the attention again.

"Yami Muto appears to be more popular with men than with women. Cute, isn't it?"

Yami was ready to answer but he was interrupted by the banging sound close to him. Seto had done it after gulping down its content and for one more time Yami satisfied his wish. Therefore it was another man who answered to Vivian in the end.

"My dear, it is harder for a man to entertain men, especially those who have eyes only for women. You must give him that credit."

"I won't disagree, I am just saying that perhaps Yami himself might enjoy guys' attention more than women's. Haven't you heard that to rumors?"

"No"

Seto was boiling with anger. Yami noticed and held his hand when no one was looking as if begging him to keep his cool.

"Well" Vivian continued, "Not that there is something bad about it but…I personally believe we should keep under control such…abnormalities…"

Seto Kaiba had passed the point of patience. He shot up from his chair.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Yami had shot up from his chair with his palms against Seto's broad chest whispering

"Seto! Please! Don't!"

Vivian too rose from her chair, shocked from what she had just heard.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I said shut up or I'll make you regret every word you said! Since you were born till now!"

"Seto, please!"

Vivian cursed something in Chinese. If all tables weren't looking at them now they sure did when Seto tried to make a step closer to her, completely ignoring the low, Japanese table, and he would have done it if Yami weren't still holding him.

"Seto please, don't! It's not worth it. It's enough! Please let her be…Let's go home now…let's go home…"

He was practically begging him, having dropped all his previous "kind speaking" and happy masks. Now the emotions in his eyes were genuine. Finally Seto relaxed a bit and shook Yami off. He then started storming towards the exit with Yami bowing apologetically to people around and soon following him, leaving the shocked Vivian behind…

* * *

In the limo they didn't speak at all but when they reached Akazakura Jinja they headed straight to Yami's room so Yami could put the extra stuff in his drawers. The futon was already open just in case they would be too late to come back. Only then, Yami spoke when he removed a small bottle of perfume from his obi to put it to his drawer.

"What you just did was careless. What if that incident back there was doing bad to you and your company? She wasn't worth it"

"She was speaking bad of you!" Seto said as if that explained everything.

"So what if she did? You cannot be an artist, no, a human being, Seto, if you can't handle bad criticism! You have no idea how many times they accused me for many things. They even said I earn my living as…as a… Anyway by sleeping with people! But it was not worth it! I care about you too much to allow you ruin your future-…"

He didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying cause Seto had grabbed him in an embrace; so passionate that Yami had forgot how to inhale, yet alone to speak.

"S-Se…to…?" Yami questioned as soon as he found his voice.

"You talk too much" Seto growled, "Be quiet for a little"

And the next thing Yami knew was that Seto's mouth had landed upon his so fast that the younger male's eyes widened in shock. There was no softness in Seto's kiss. Only hunger. Hunger he had gathered all those times they were (and weren't) together. Suddenly Yami's eyes closed slowly, giving into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. That was as unexpected as blissful to Seto who kissed him as if there was no tomorrow with his tongue entering Yami's mouth. He released it only for air and then his lips moved to Yami's neck, planting kisses to it. Yami gasped.

"S-Seto…! S-Stop!"

He didn't. On the contrary he continued. He continued even harder, lowering the kimono from Yami's shoulder revealing his creamy flesh for the first time.

"S-Seto!" Yami said again, "You…you don't know what you are doing!…You're drunk…and confused… P-Please…Ahh…stop!"

"I am not drunk!" Seto growled deeply in his throat as his fingers were untying the obi fast enough so Yami wouldn't have the chance to protest! "And I know very well what I am doing! I think I've waited long enough!"

He removed Yami's silk kimono leaving him only with the cotton yukata. He threw Yami on the futon and hovered over him, undoing his tie. Yami was ready to protest but Kaiba silenced with a kiss. Yami almost weakly had grabbed Seto's tuxedo's jacket. The CEO was feeling hot and it wasn't the alcohol at fault. He threw the tie away and also removed the jacket, throwing it somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed. He grabbed Yami's arm and started kissing the inside of it with passion, oh that creamy hand that had teased him for so long now.

"Seto!…Seto please, Set-Ooohhhhh!" Yami's protest was turned into a soft moan and a shiver.

He had never felt like that before. He didn't know what to do; the right thing or the thing his entire soul and body was screaming for?

"Tonight I'll be your Dana!" Seto growled

"Dana?!"

"Tonight you'll belong to me!"

"Belong!?"

"Exactly! For so long I waited! I have earned the right being your Dana and I have paid more than enough for it!"

"S-Setoo please…you…you don't know what you're-OH!" he arched his back in a particular bite in the base of his neck where his racing pulse was.

Yami tried to struggle but Kaiba was way stronger than he was in arms. Kaiba held Yami's wrists with one hand while with the other he undid his shirt buttons till he threw the shirt somewhere in the room. He started kissing and sucking Yami's neck again.

"Ohhh!" Yami was now moaning, not protesting, not begging for it to stop, he was moaning in ecstasy as Seto's skillful hands were working on the yukata and the undergarments below, "Ohhh…S-Seto!"

"Yami…" Seto moaned in response, one of the rare occasions he spoke his name and the first one he uttered it like this

"Seto…"

"Yami…"

Their moans and sighs filled the night. Next morning found them next to each other. Seto was sleeping on his side on the futon with his face towards Yami. Yami was awake and lieing on his back, both of them bare-naked. Yami turned to look at Kaiba's sleeping form and smiled. His finger knuckles caressed Seto's cheek…

* * *

"Why can't you simply stop it!" Seto bellowed

"And I already told you there is no way for me to quit my job! Is my life!"

"It was your mother's life and her life ended years now! You don't need a job and you know it!"

"You've never even considered that perhaps I WANT one though!"

It has been a year since the day Yami and Kaiba became one and the sakura trees were blooming again but after some time Kaiba showed his other face. He was over-protective with his lover and sometimes driving him insane in anger when was saying to him to quit his job at teahouses. Seto couldn't bare the thought of losing Yami to some drunken bastard who simply wanted someone to warm his bed. He was over-protective and he knew it but at the same time he wanted to be. The past weeks they did nothing more but fight all the time.

"…And I'll say it again, I won't quit my job!" Yami bellowed as his ruby eyes seemed like sparkling with real fire.

"If I see you in any teahouse again, then you can forget about me! My boyfriend has no place among drunkards and prostitutes!"

"Then perhaps I should forget about you now! There is no way I am quitting the job I love so much! Just listen to yourself! You don't even mean what you are saying!"

"I mean it and I'll do it! I'll do it now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As Seto turned his back and walked away, Yami was left behind, into Akazakura Jinja. It has been so long they were fighting…perhaps it would be better this way. A relationship that was this tormenting should end, right? Right? But tears streamed down Yami's face and he didn't bother to stop them…

Seto on the other hand gathered some stuff from his room in the shrine and was ready to leave. His heart ached inside. He heard soft footsteps and saw Yami at the door. There was no longer anger in his face. Only sorrow.

"So…you're leaving…" he said. It was more a remark rather than a question. His voice showed he had calmed from before.

"Yeah…" he said taking his bag, "Perhaps it was a mistake. We are made out of different material after all…" he said and walked past him

But it didn't seem a mistake. On the contrary every step of the staircase he was climbing down to get away from the shrine, was making him feel like he was now making the mistake…

Yami was alone…he mopped his tears and saw some photos. All contained himself and Seto and sometimes Mokuba. He smiled at a photo with him standing close to Seto, wearing a yellow summer kimono with golden sun patterns and an obi in bordeaux color and watermelon patterns. He flipped the photo and scoffed at a photo with Mokuba trying to save his ice-cream from falling while Yami was laughing and Seto had his arms open ready to catch the tripping Mokuba. More tears streamed down his face not only sad ones but also happy ones. Happy for the days they shared, sad to see them leave and all he can do is wave them goodbye. No it was a mistake! This must not happen! The way he was dressed, in a red kimono with white petal patterns and ran. He carelessly wore his joori and started running out the temple.

"Seto!" he was thinking, "Seto! Seto! Seto!"

He was running down the stairs like the waterfall streaming down the rock, perhaps even faster, and when he reached the bottom he kept on running.

"It's not too late! It's not too late! It can't be too late!"

He saw him walking on the street

"Se-…" but the call was drowned in his throat

He saw a car heading to him.

"SETO!" he yelled warningly.

Kaiba barely got the chance to turn his head there before feeling a strong push and being thrown out of the way and on the asphalt. Almost the same time he heard the car's breaks shrieking and the sound of the crush.

"Yami!" he called and then screamed in terror, "NOOOO!"

Yami was fallen, motionless on the asphalt with his beautiful face on it. Seto ran to him, knelt and half raised him in his arms.

"Yami! Yami! Answer me! Open your eyes! Yami! Yami!"

Yami still had his eyes closed no matter how much Seto shook him in his arms. Seto felt something liquid and sticky. He looked and saw blood covering his palms.

"Oh, no! No! No, no!" he was mumbling completely not caring about the crowds that had gathered around.

"Yami! Don't die! Don't die on me! You can't!"

Only then Yami's eyes trembled open but the rubies were no longer the same living rubies he had seen. They were liquid in tears and they had the shadow of death in them. But he smiled! Even in his terrible pain he smiled and his smile was saying, "I'm glad you're fine" He was glad! For goodness sake he was lieing bleeding in the middle of the streets in terrible pain and still he was worried about him?! And smiling?! Even in his terrible pain was smiling! Weakly, yes, but was smiling?!

"S-Se…"

"Don't speak! Keep your strength! Help is coming! Soon!"

Still holding Yami's upper body in the crook of his arm, he struggled his hand in his pocket to find his cell phone.

"Hold on a second and…"

But Yami's trembling hand cupped his phone-holding one.

"S-Seto…" Yami whispered in a dying whisper, "T-Take me there…p-please…."

Kaiba knew very well what Yami was talking about.

"Are you crazy? You will go there after you get well! You have all time before you, you hear me?!"

More people had gathered around. Yami's eyes were steady even now.

"Please…" he repeated

Seto looked at him and then clenched his teeth and eyes.

"Dammit!" he half-yelled so he wouldn't cry and then as if he was turned into a robot that follows orders, picked Yami up, bridal style and stood up.

The circle around them grew wider as if they had seen a dead man rising. Seto started carrying Yami towards the shrine stairs once more. People would just stand aside to let him pass as if they were afraid they would be contaminated by the Plague. Kaiba's arms were steady but Yami was hanging soullessly in them.

He climbed up and for the first time he felt no real fatigue. It was like carrying the air itself and not the limb body. It was as if Yami was growing lighter with every drop of blood he lost. A huge bloodstain had passed even through the silk kimono and was growing bigger and bigger and all darker painting the white petals on his kimono, red. Even Seto's shirt was stained in blood but he paid no mind. He only kept on climbing one step at a time till he reached the top. He carried Yami to one of the backsides of the temple where the sakura trees were. They were all dressed in their spring, white dresses. The breeze was now blowing, sending the white petals flying everywhere like snowflakes. He walked to one tree, the one showered with the more daylight. It had the red ribbon around it. He remembered as if it was yesterday since the last time Yami had tied it there. His eyes were burning with years that were threatening to let go.

As he reached the tree and knelt below it he placed Yami on the grass and on fallen sakura petals. Above them light was playing with the blossoms casing them feeling as if they were under the water surface. Seto was still holding Yami's upper body in his amrs.

"Yami here we are"

Yami had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving.

"Yami! Yami! Please! Don't die! Don't die on me! Open your eyes!"

Yami's eyes once more trembled open and looked up at those "breaks of light" through the sakura petals. A weak smile crept on his lips.

"K-Kirei…" he whispered with effort

"You'll see it again! Yami! Yami!"

Yami's eyes started to close and he leaned his head back… His eyes closed forever.

"Yami…Yami! No! No!"

And suddenly a strong air started to blow, as if all sakura petals were dancing around them in a whirlwind of white. Seto squeezed Yami in his arms and cried…he cried like he had never cried in his life… And the Sakura petals were like flying twisting towards the sky…a whirlwind of white…and red…

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Well...the story which first chapter was a gift to SlytherinTonks (DA) has come to its third part! I am so happy it did come out at last! I hope you liked it. My main inspiration continues being the "Memoirs of a Geisha" movie/book but also the inspiration for the first scene at Akazakura Jinja was given to me after watching _Jigoku Shoujo_ anime by the world Enma Ai (The Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl) lived in.**

**Japanese words:**

_Koshimaki:_ Kind of underwear. It looks like a pair of white pants. Over it usually is a short sleeved shirt like cloth it is tied around the waist. Over it usually the under-kimono/yukata is worn and over it the main kimono.  
_Otanjoubi omedettou:_ A typical wish for someone's birthday. It literally means "Congratulations for your birthday"  
_Obi:_ The kimono's "belt". For females is an extremely wide, long and heavy piece of clothing. It is tied around the waist and behind the back in many and complicated ways  
_Okiya:_ Geisha house. Where geisha live and get training from. During old times the head of the Okiya was called "Okaa-san" ("Mother"). A geisha also gets her Onee-san ("Big sister") the one who will protect her, show her the job and make her known.  
_Taiko musubi:_ Literaly it means "drum bow". It is a way for geishas to tie the obi. It forms something like a small pillow or a small drum and this is where the name came from.  
_Darari Obi:_ Technically it means "floating obi" It is the most impressive way for an obi to be tied. It starts from the female's back and it falls almost till the floor It is used only by apprentice geisha girls.  
_Maiko:_ Apprentice Geisha  
_Furi:_ The "pocket" formed between the kimono's long edge of the sleeve and the actual sleeve.  
_Bocchan:_ It means "young Master"  
_Sukiyaki:_ Type of japanese food. Usually there is fire in the middle where food is constantly boiling to remain hot while they add in it the meat and the vegetables and eat together  
_Amakuchi:_ It is the "sweet" sake. Like wines can be dry, half-sweet or sweet exactly the same way there are dry and sweet sake. The sweet sake is the Amakuchi. The opposite dry sake is called "Karakuchi"  
_Ohagi:_ Type of traditional japanese sweet, made out of sweet rice flour.  
_Umai:_ By word it means "sweet" but also it can mean "tasty" or "delicious" like it happens in this story  
_Yokatta;_ Technically means "It was good" but in cases like this one in the chapter it also means "Thank God!" or "Thank goodness!" or "I'm glad"  
_Akaku:_ Despite the fact in this story it is used like sirname, in reality it means "turning read" from the color "aka" (red) or akai  
_Kero Kero:_ This is the sound effect for the frog's croaking in japanese manga.  
_Geta:_ The extremely high jooi/sandals you can see also in the Snow Dance of Memoirs of a Geisha movie. Those shoes used to be worn by prostitutes called "Oiran"  
_Kampai:_ Means "Cheers!"  
_Kirei:_ Means "Pretty" or "Beautiful"

**Story Trivia:**

**The autumn environment of Akazakura Jinja was inspired by Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl _"Realm of Eternal Twilight"_ in which Enma Ai lived. The place they found Yami sitting in the water purifying himself and praying kind of looked like this: . /ecd4145307…**

**Cluster Amarilys or Red Spider Lily or Hurricane Lily is a flower that blooms in Japan around in the middle of autumn. For Japanese people is a symbolic flower. Is connected with death. We usually find it in their cemeteries. Its formal name is _Lycoris Radiata_ but Japanese call it _Higanbana_ ("flower of the autumn equinox") wiki/Lycoris_…**  
**.gr/… I can imagine the _Jigoku Shoujo OST: Kumo to Rouba to Shoujo_ or something similar playing it that scene ( watch?v=BGk-Ym… )**  
**Also for the people who didn't see through it...is a hint for the end of this story. The same goes for the night butterfly (in many myths a butterfly represents the soul)**

**The song Yami is supposed to be singing is not real and I invented it along with the myth. I do not know if something like this exists. If you want to have a hint of how Japanese singing is check this out watch?v=cglT-H… (Musume Dojoji). Of course here Yami sings more softly and slowly and without music.**

**Yami's dance with the red kimono was inspired by _Sayuri's Snow Dance_ with the difference he is holding the katana sword instead of the umbrella and what is falling over him would be the imitation of sakura petals (and then red sakura petals) watch?v=63FxLM…**  
**(btw in the end of the video you get to see Sayuri wearing a darari obi and Mameha next to her wearing the taiko musubi obi)**

**The kimono Yami is supposed to be wearing resembles the one Sayuri has in her video but mostly 's picture but with scarlet red color instead of crimson.**

**The last scene was inspired by _Kung Fu Panda_ OST Oogway's Death music watch?v=YVYQcG…**  
**(for those who have watched the movie, the scene is simply magical)**


End file.
